Primer amor
by Rirukasabe
Summary: Summary: Juvia es una joven que quedo con cierto desprecio a los hombres. Un día conoce a un joven muy apuesto, quien le atrae mucho pero ella sigue teniendo aquel desprecio y temor a los hombres. ¿Qué pasara de Juvia? ¿Qué le espera el futuro? GruVia, Galee capitulo final TT.TT
1. Amor¿A primera vista?

Este es mi primer fanfics así que por favor tengan compasión de mi Y.Y

Summary: Juvia es una joven que quedo con cierto desprecio a los hombres. Un día conoce a un joven muy apuesto, quien le atrae mucho pero ella sigue teniendo aquel desprecio y temor a los hombres. ¿Qué pasara de Juvia? ¿Qué le espera el futuro?

Mal…mal summary Y.Y

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Recuerdos: **"**Había una vez un perro…"

Flash back:** Letra negra XD**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**CAPITULO 1:**** Amor… ¿a primera vista?**

Unos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana; dejaban ver unos mechones de cabello que caín sobre un bello y blanco rostro de una joven aproximadamente de unos 16 años. La joven lentamente se levanta mira la ventana.

-(suspiro) Juvia cree que este día creo que será mejor que los otros jac- se estiro, bostezo y luego se dirigió al baño- Ah un agua tibia para empezar el día de Juvia, ah luego tengo que cocinar y repararme para el primer día de clases en la universidad ah ¡no tienen compasión de Juvia y los otros alumnos!- se dirigió a la cocina preparando un té para tomar luego; ya siendo las 07:30 a.m. ella entrando a las 08:00 a.m. en la universidad se prepara rápido, pone la comida y agua para el perro. La joven se va corriendo hacia su universidad hasta que se tropieza con alguien lo cual la hace caer al suelo, causándole una raspadura en la palma de su mano- ¿¡Pero que demonios te pasa!? ¿¡Qué no miras tu camino!? .

-Si… miro, pero… si tú no corrieras por la calle tal vez no hubiera pasado esto tch… idiota- un momento se callaron, se miraron y chocaron miradas; ambos se sonrojaron hasta que un hombre se acerca a Juvia.

-Oye… señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien?

-Si, Juvia se siente bien- el hombre se acerco e intento sostenerle la mano pero, pero el joven quien estaba escuchando la conversación, lo impidió.

-Jeje yo me encargo de ella… es la novia de mi hermano no se preocupe jeje bye- sostuvo la mano de Juvia y corrió hasta llegar al gran portón de la universidad- ¿Quién demonios es JUVIA?

-Jac (suspiro) Yo… soy Juvia… Juvia Loxar. No gusto en conocerlo.

-Tch mi nombre es Gray… Gray Fullbuster. También no fue un gusto conocer…

-Bye… Juvia tiene cosas más importantes que hacer… que estar escuchando a un idiota irrespetuoso- Gray luego se dirigió hacía el baño.

-Tch esa mujer esta loca, pero es linda y más cuando esta sonrojada ¡ay no! Recién la conozco y pienso esto.

-Jaja ¡Gray! Entre el odio y el amor solo hay un camino.

-Tch Natsu deja de molestar por que no molestas a otra persona.

-¡Eh! Tranquilo yo no tengo la culpa de nada ¡ey! Gray no me ignores-mientras tanto Juvia.

-Tch que se cree ese idiota para tratarle así a Juvia ¡ah! Pero es tan lindo que no puedo evitar sonrojarme ¡ah!

-¡Hi! Juvia.

-¡Hi! Lucy.

-Oye que le decías al espejo Juvia-chan jaja.

-Nada solo que Juvia conoció a un chico muy apuesto pero tu sabes que le paso a Juvia.

-Si… lo se… lo siento…, pero estoy feliz de que estudiemos y estemos en la misma clase.

-Si… eso es lo mejor de la universidad para Juvia y el otro mi primo Gajeel.

-(suspiro) Vamos a la clase-se dirigieron a la clase, ya eran las 08:05 a.m. entro el nuevo profesor Happy.

-Preséntense- casi todos los alumnos se presentaron hasta que llego el turno de Juvia.

-Mi nombre es Juvia…

-¡Eres tu el de la calle!

-Y tú el idiota que no mira su camino- todos los alumnos decían UHHHH en forma de ofensa.

-Mira quien habla la que corre en la calle.

-¡Eh! Se callan… ambos quedan castigados, salgan afuera ahora mismo ahí están los baldes ¡No quiero escuchar ni un grito!

-¡Aye! Maestro Happy- dijeron al unísono, luego se marcharon.

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

**Nota de la autora.**

Que le pareció el capitulo es mi primer fanfics así que tengan compasión de mi jeje trate de hacer algo diferente a los demás así que Juvia será Tsundere jaja pero bueh dejen su review plis es mi alimento no me dejen morir estoy muy agradecida con la escritora **SAYA CHRISTOPHER **muchas gracias :´D les recomiendo una musica muy buena que me inspira se llama **Sakura sakura aitai yo.****  
**

Bueh nos leemos subiré muy rápido el otro capitulo si hay como 2 review subiré la semana que viene bye nos leemos :D

**Rirukasabe se despide 3.3**


	2. Fiesta de disfraces parte 1

Este es mi primer fanfics así que por favor tengan compasión de mi Y.Y

Summary: Juvia es una joven que quedo con cierto desprecio a los hombres. Un día conoce a un joven muy apuesto, quien le atrae mucho pero ella sigue teniendo aquel desprecio y temor a los hombres. ¿Qué pasara de Juvia? ¿Qué le espera el futuro?

Mal…mal summary Y.Y

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Recuerdos: **"**Había una vez un perro…"

Flash back:** Letra negra XD**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**CAPITULO 2:**** Fiesta de disfraces "parte 1".**

-Uy por tu culpa me castigaron…

-No es la culpa de Juvia ella quería solo presentarse y tu hiciste un escándalo-discutían ambos en voz baja para que no le escuchen.

**-**Ay no me hables…

-¿Quién te crees para callar a Juvia?

-Lalala lalala…. Lalala….ñaña

-Uy mmm-ambos se ignoraron hasta que el profesor Happy salió.

-Bueno esperen a que llegue el profesor Laxus el le educara si se comportan como niños.

-Tch-como unos 20 minutos después llego el profesor Laxus.

-Mmm (suspiro) Perdón por la demora… bueh mi nombre es Laxus Dreyar, nuevo profesor, alguna pregunta que quieran hacer.

-¿Profesor estas soltero?-todos se quedaron mirando con cara poker face a una joven.

-Jeje no estoy comprometido con la secretaria Mirajane- los alumnos decían OH-bueh basta ya de preguntas empecemos la clase.

-Si maestro-ya eran las 12:30 a.m. era hora del almuerzo.

-Ey Juvia vamos al patio ahí hay muchas sakuras muy bonitas

-Aw Juvia ama las sakuras.

-Oye me contaron que habrá una fiesta de disfraces este sábado en el local de una alumna es muy bello, una vez entre ahí era un lugar con muchas plantaciones de sakuras es bellísimo, tiene un puente donde puedes apreciar el agua y de noche ver la luna reflejada en el agua, el ruido de los bambú, a los lejos hay una plantación de jazmines que aromatizan el ambiente, el viento golpear tu cara es lo mejor (suspiro) y otras cosas mas ese lugar es tan bello.

-Jaja la forma en la que hablabas, pareces a esas jóvenes recordándose de sus novios-eran ya las 01:00 p.m. termino la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado casi 6 horas desde que entraron de la hora del almuerzo terminaron las clases todos salieron felices.

-Por fin terminaron las clases, lo peor era la clase de Bod parecía que le iba a violar a Gray, Natsu y Lyon.

-Si jaja fue simpático la clase.

-El profesor Bod con una alumna organizaron una fiesta de disfraces que será este sábado.

-Si lo se hoy es miércoles que tal si ya pensamos de que podemos vestirnos-decían unos chicos en la entrada de la universidad.

-Oye Juvia iras en la fiesta…

-Em… si Juvia no tiene problema y tu Lucy-san.

-Tengo que preguntar a mi padre sniff de que iras vestida Juvia-chan

-Em Juvia ira vestida de… no se y tu Lucy-san, si tu padre te deja ir.

-Em no se haré un estilo único.

-Um… Juvia… um… hará de una maga…

-Mmm… yo también- ambas amigas iban rieron hasta que Juvia de nuevo choca con Gray.

-Uy ¡¿Qué no miras tu camino?!

-Eres tú la de la mañana.

-Ah por que siempre choca con Juvia.

-Ey Juvia tranquila vamos- Lucy trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Si Lucy, Juvia no quiere seguir hablando con alguien así.

-Oye chica con forma rara de hablar.

-Ah Juvia esta escuchando zumbidos de insectos.

-Oye yo no soy ningún insecto mujer ¡Oe!- Gray enojado sostiene el brazo de Juvia y la hace girar quedando ambos cara a cara; ambos se sonrojan par luego venir Natsu a destruir el momento.

-Ey Gray tenemos que irnos recuerda la reunión que tenemos con los nuevos chicos.

-Em si-ambos se marcharon del lugar, dejando a una Juvia sonrojada.

-Oye Juvia se esta haciendo tarde tengo que llegar temprano a casa o mi padre me matara jeje.

-Em si jeje- ya era muy de noche Juvia quedaba viendo las estrellas muy melancólicamente-Por que le tuvo que pasar eso a Juvia y a su madre por que sniff- Juvia empezó a llorar y el cielo también empezó a llorar con ella.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Ah…

-Juvia-chan que temprano llegaste.

-Si Juvia se despertó muy temprano hoy…

-Bonny te despertó verdad

-Si Bonny siempre despierta a Juvia.

-Jaja ¿qué hora es?

-Son las 07.00 a.m. y… que te dijo tu padre Lucy.

-Em… no dijo nada pero ya que no respondió tome su silencio como un si así que amiga nos vemos en la fiesta.

-Jaja Lucy-san- comenzó la clase todo a un ritmo normal entre Gray y Juvia se ignoraban hasta que en la clase de Bod profesor de teatro explico sobre la fiesta de disfraces y de la forma en la que tenían que venir a la fiesta, entrego las imitaciones y luego todos se marcharon a sus casas.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

Olas mis queridos lectores wiii edite rapido el capitulo bueno les queria comunicar de que cada Viernes subire los capitulos jaja es el mismo dia que sale el manga de Fairy Tail, si quieren que cambie de dia escribanme un reviews y editare el dia que les gusto mas mis clases van a empezar este miércoles 6 asi que estare algo ocupadita aviso para que luego no se quejen de que el cap es corto jeje XD pero bueh envien review ese es el alimentos de Bonny el perro de Juvia no le dejen morir (Bonny es hembra y es un colie si no me equivoco) jaja XD bye nos leemos :D en la parte 2 XD byeee :D

**Rirukasabe se despide 3.3.**


	3. Fiesta de disfraces parte 2

Este es mi primer fanfics así que por favor tengan compasión de mi Y.Y

Summary: Juvia es una joven que quedo con cierto desprecio a los hombres. Un día conoce a un joven muy apuesto, quien le atrae mucho pero ella sigue teniendo aquel desprecio y temor a los hombres. ¿Qué pasara de Juvia? ¿Qué le espera el futuro?

Mal…mal summary Y.Y

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Recuerdos: **"**Había una vez un perro…"

Flash back:** Letra negra XD**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**CAPITULO 2:**** Fiesta de disfraces "parte 2"**

Un joven de aproximadamente 17 años estaba durmiendo en su cuarto hasta que un pájaro se estrello en su ventana de tan fuerte golpe el joven se levanta exaltado.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- el joven mira su balcón y ve a un pájaro muerto-tch jac-el joven se acerca a su mesa de noche y ve el reloj que indicaban las 08:00 a.m.- ¡¿Pero que?! Ah no me castigaran- un joven apurado iba corriendo por la calle hasta que cruzo una pequeña plaza llenas de sakuras, empezó a escuchar un maullar de gatos, el joven ignoro aquel maullar y siguió su camino- El portón de FAIRY TAIL se cierra a las 08:30 a.m. ahora son las 08:15 a.m. mmm si corro llegare más temprano mmm pero igual me castigaran mmm- el joven llego al portón de la gran universidad entra corriendo y luego entra a la clase el profesor Happy estaba explicando las formas de los peces.

-Mmm Gray por que vienes a esta hora…

-Em… profesor tuve un problema en casa…-decía el joven muy nervioso, para luego entrar una joven peliazul a la clase.

-Lo siento profesor Happy… Juvia se quedo dormida…

-Juvia y Gray quedan castigado salgan afuera ahí están los baldes…

-Aye profesor Happy-ambos alumnos salieron afuera.

-Jaja con que la chica de forma rara de hablar se quedo dormida.

-Oye tu no le digas nada a Juvia que usted también llego tarde…

-Tch y por que llegaste tarde…

-Juvia ya lo dijo se quedo dormida… y usted…

-Jeje también me quede dormido… oe y que te despertó…

-Jaja mi perro se subió sobre mió y lamió todo mi rostro y a usted…

-Un pájaro choco por mi ventana jac.

-Jaja con que así, te levantan de la cama…

-Jac em antes me echaban de la cama…

-Jaja…

-Oe tu vives sola…. Por que parece…

-Jeje em que le importa a usted la vida de Juvia…

-Oe que onda con ese cambio repentino…

-Tch-y así siguieron ignorándose hasta las 09:00 a.m. el profesor Happy salió los miro y luego se fue…

-Juvia por fin te puedo hablar.

-Buenas Lucy-san

-Jaja oye Juvia mañana es la fiesta de disfraces que te parece si salimos de compras a tarde ya que salimos temprano hoy y en el almuerzo te quiero contar algo muy importante…

-Tranquila Lucy-san- la hora paso rápido ya era la hora del recreo.

-Juvia aquí…

-Bueno Lucy-san que le querías contar a Juvia

-Juvia conocí alguien muy tierno en un Chat esta en la misma universidad y no veremos en la fiesta…

-Oye no tienes miedo… por que Juvia si tiene miedo… que tal si le hacen algo a Lucy-san

-Oye Juvia tranquila no pasara nada jeje-la hora de almuerzo paso rápido ya eran las 02:00 p.m. Juvia y Lucy salían del colegia e iban rumbo al centro comercial.

-Lucy-san ven a ver este vestido a Juvia le gusta.

-Ah Juvia es bellísimo, pruébate-salio Juvia con un vestido azul marino, con la falda algo inflada con mucha tela debajo que hacía que la falda se elevara, con tirantes y un moño que hacía resaltar la cintura de la joven-Woa te queda bellísimo aw te ves muy linda con eso…

-Em si…-ambas salieron del local en el brazo de la joven Loxar había un bolso del local, luego entraron en diferente locales encontraron el vestido para Lucy que era un vestido rojo, con un cinturón negro y sin tirantes, luego entraron en un local en el que se vendía capas, ambas compraron una, de Juvia era un capa azul marino con los bordes blanco y de Lucy era uno rojo con los bordes blanco y se compraron un taco alto del color de sus vestido y luego se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Al día siguiente, Juvia estaba enfrente de una peluquería esperando a su amiga.

-Juvia-chan-ambas entraron al local, a Juvia le hicieron unos enrulados y a Lucy un liso. Ya eran las 08:30 p.m. la fiesta empezaba a las 08:00 p.m. Juvia y Lucy entraron por la puerta de aquel local ambas quedaron boquiabiertas, al ver el lugar, cruzaron el puente que le había hablado Lucy a Juvia y ahí había una pista de baile con grandes equipos de sonidos que tocaban músicas del genero épica.

-Oye Lucy… Juvia no creía que existía lugar tan bello como este aw es hermoso…

-Oye Juvia…

-Si Lucy-san

-Em mi amigo que te hable ayer…-se acerco un joven a ellas.

-Em señoritas siento interrumpir pero pueden utilizar estas mascaras se los envía el profesor Bod es una fiesta con mascara-ambas jóvenes se sonrojaron y luego asintieron.

-¿Como decías Lucy-san?

-Que el amigo que te hable ayer traerá a un amigo suyo, ya que le comente de que tenia una amiga que ira conmigo.

-Eh Lucy-dijo en una forma decepcionada la joven-a las 09:00 p.m. Lucy y Juvia se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana donde se podía ver la luna, dos chicos se acercaron a ellas Lucy se levanto.

-Hola Natsu…-Juvia se sobresalto al escuchar a su amiga hablar con alguien y más cuando un joven se sentó a lado suyo.

-Buenas noches.

-Em… buenas jeje-Juvia y el muchacho empezaron una guerra de mirada que luego fue interrumpida por el camarero. Las horas pasaron Lucy y Natsu conversaban animadamente y Juvia con aquel muchacho se cruzaban miradas varias veces hasta que llego la hora de bailar.

**Nota de la autora.**

Ah olass estoy cansada escribir este capitulo me dio sueño ñee bueh como estan querida gente que leen este fic estoy algo cansada voy subiendo cada dia los capitulos y no puedo usar tanto la pc asi que mañana jueves no subire ningun cap pero el viernes


	4. fiesta de disfraces parte 3

Este es mi primer fanfics así que por favor tengan compasión de mi Y.Y

Summary: Juvia es una joven que quedo con cierto desprecio a los hombres. Un día conoce a un joven muy apuesto, quien le atrae mucho pero ella sigue teniendo aquel desprecio y temor a los hombres. ¿Qué pasara de Juvia? ¿Qué le espera el futuro?

Mal…mal summary Y.Y

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Lo que piensa la autora: (Jaja)

Recuerdos: **"**Había una vez un perro…"

Flash back:** Letra negra XD**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**CAPITULO 2:**** Fiesta de disfraces "parte 3"**

**-**Lucy… no me presentaras a tu amiga…

-Em… si Natsu ella es Juvia, Juvia el es Natsu.

-Em… gusto en conocerlo-el muchacho que estaba alado de Juvia empezó a mirarla algo sonrojado, la joven se da cuenta y se sonroja levemente.

-Lucy te presentare a mi amigo el se llama…-el joven fue interrumpido.

-Mi nombre es Kazuto (D: no tenia nombre XD) gusto en conocerlas-Natsu quedo mirándolo confundido ambas respondieron.

-Gusto en conocerlo Kazuto-poco después Bod subió al escenario.

-Jóvenes es hora del baile ¡por fin!- pusieron una música tras otra, eran músicas para bailes lentos.

-Oe ¿no quieres bailar esta pista?- el joven Kazuto pregunto a Juvia que negó con la cabeza-Oe solo una pieza son como 2, 3 o 6 minutos no te hará daño-después de tanto insistir la joven acepta cuando acepto el ritmo de la música era lenta, todos los que estaban bailando cambiaron su posición, los hombre ambas manos en la cintura de la mujer y la mujer ambas manos en el cuello del hombre y con la cabeza algo acostada en el pecho del hombre (:O no se nada de esto) empezaron a bailar lentamente trazando unos círculos, después de unos 3 minutos termino la música, pusieron otra música algo vulgar, que como 10 personas no mas la estaban bailando.

-Ey Juvia y Gra…-recibió un golpe de su amigo-Okey Juvia y Kazuto por que no bailan esa pisto.

-Vete al demonio tch-el joven se marcho y desapareció por la multitud de la gente.

-Em Juvia se va al tocador enseguida regresa…-Juvia se marcho, salió afuera, se dirigía hacia donde estaba el puente y se da cuenta de que había alguien que era Kazuto.

-Mmm por que me sigues.

-Juvia no te estaba siguiendo solo quería admirar la belleza de este lugar, es tan hermoso verdad Kazuto.

-Em si-Juvia estaba mirando el agua donde se reflejaba la luna, que hacía que su cara brillara… Kazuto quedo embobado mirándola hasta que Juvia se dio cuenta, ambos se miraban sonrojados, hasta que Lucy vino.

-Em lo siento por interrumpir pero, Juvia mi padre me llamo y… quiere que llegue a casa y mandara al mayordomo para llevarnos a casa, el auto esta afuera jeje.

-Esta Lucy-san solo déjame despedirme de Kazuto-kun y Natsu-san.

-Esta bien Juvia, ahí viene Natsu-san para despedirte.

-Em si… adiós Kazuto-kun y Natsu-san-ambas hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, ambos jóvenes agitaban la mano en señal de adiós. Al día siguiente Juvia iba caminando en un parque cerca de su universidad, luego escucha un maullar de gatos, siguió el maullar hasta que encontró a un joven donde leche a los gatos.

-Oe gato no me lamas- la joven se acerco y encontró al joven detestable del colegio.

-¿Qué le haces a los gatos Gray-sama?- el joven de golpe se da la vuelta al escuchar el sama, la joven tapa su boca por haber pronunciado esa palabra.

-Oe por que me llamas Gray-sama odio que me digan así-la joven quedo parada ahí como si se hubiese separado de su cuerpo-Oe- el joven se acerca y la sacude-Oe tch-la joven reacciono al ser sacudida de nuevo-Tch.

-Por que sacudes a Juvia como si fuera un insecto en tu mano.

-Oe solo ise eso para que reaccionaras tch.

-Mmm que le hacías a los gatos.

-Solo los estaba alimentando…

-Ah.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Juvia se olvido de su perro.

-Oe no traigas a tu perro matara a los… tch idiota- la joven se fue corriendo, Gray siguió dando de tomar a los gatos, se sentó en un banco en donde caín muchas sakuras los gatos siguieron a Gray y se subieron, eructaron cosa que izo reír a joven-Jaja-justo en ese momento llego -Juvia mirando, las sakuras caer, la sonrisa de Gray y los gatitos, la joven se sonrojo de sobremanera el perro labro cosa que izo gritar a la joven y los gatos se exaltaron al igual que el joven, Gray callo unos segundos y luego rió por la forma en la que paso todo y luego Juvia también rió-Oe ¿por qué traes a tu perro?

-Juvia siempre trae a Bonny aquí jeje verdad Bonny-el perro ladro y de nuevo los gatos reaccionaron-Jaja

-Entonces es hembra verdad

-Em si jeje es un collie (el famoso Lassie al menos aquí XD)

-Mmm-los gatos durmieron en los brazos del joven que al levantarse casi la hecha pero los gatos se sostuvieron por su ropa.

-Pobre gatitos-la joven se acerco y los sostuvo- ¡achu! ¡achu!

-Oe eres alérgica jaja.

-No te achu burles de achu Juvia- el joven dejo a los gatos en la casa se lavo las manos en el baño publica y se seco las manos con un pañuelo que tenia en le bolsillo.

-Oe pero estas bien.

-Em creo que achu no- Gray sostuvo la mano de la joven y la llevo a una farmacia.

-Em señorita… no tienes algo para la alergia a los gatos.

-Em si joven… aw que lindo, aquí esta.

-Toma Juvia… se te está hinchando la mano oe… estas bien.

-Que suerte tienes señorita yo moriría por un novio así-Gray y Juvia se miraron sonrojados

-Guau-ambos miraron al perro y luego a la mano hinchada de Juvia, luego Gray puso una crema en la mano de Juvia empezó a hacer círculos como decía en la instrucción ambos estaban tan sonrojados.

-Em hazlo tu Juvia yo pagare.

-Pero como crees Juvia lo pagara.

-No fue mi culpa em déjame por favor-el joven se sorprendió por lo que dijo y pago, luego salieron de la farmacia ambos algo sonrojados-Em te llevo en tu casa…

-No hace falta Juvia puede hacerlo.

-Mmm-Gray siguió a la joven hasta que ella se molesto.

-Ey deja de seguirme-el solo callo y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Juvia-Bueno esta es mi casa gracias por acompañarme pero ya puedes marcharte bye-la joven cerro la puerto Gray solo rió de un lado (así como hace Robert Pattison XD) en silencio y la joven quedo apoyada en la puerta con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro y suspirando.

Fin del capitulo 2 (por fin)

**Nota de la autora.**

Ah! Olis enseguida me echan de la pc me siento mal por no haber editado el cap ayer Quero agradecer a ushiio bye

**Rirukasabe se despide 3.3**


	5. Primer beso

Este es mi primer fanfics así que por favor tengan compasión de mi Y.Y

Summary: Juvia es una joven que quedo con cierto desprecio a los hombres. Un día conoce a un joven muy apuesto, quien le atrae mucho pero ella sigue teniendo aquel desprecio y temor a los hombres. ¿Qué pasara de Juvia? ¿Qué le espera el futuro?

Mal…mal summary Y.Y

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Hola)

Flash back:** Letra negra XD**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**Advertencia:**** Lean mis notas por que ahí avisare muchas cosas DX son malas noticias DX**

**CAPITULO 3:**** Primer beso.**

Un nuevo día empezó, la joven Juvia iba de camino a su universidad Fairy Tail, de camino a la universidad encuentra a Gray Fullbuster.

-Hola…-la joven siguió caminando ignorándolo-Oe no me ignores oe-estaban llegando a la universidad-oe tch oe ah mujer rara, de rara forma de hablar oe mujer rara- la joven se estaba enojando.

-¡Hola ya feliz!

-Em… no dímelo cortésmente- la joven lo fulmino con su mirada-oe- así paso las horas Juvia se había molestado mucho por lo que hacía el joven se molesto mas al tener que hacer un trabajo juntos en pareja, investigar sobre la historia de las monarquías. Al día siguiente de nuevo se encontraron en el camino, ella solo siguió caminando sin prestar menor atención al joven que iba detrás de ella. Al llegar al portón el joven trataba que ella le hablase.

-Oe por que no me hablas mmm… entonces jeje- todos los estudiantes los estaban mirando, Juvia estaba dándose para decirle algo como "Deja de molestarme", pero cuando se dio vuelta su labio se unió con los de joven peliazul, todos los alumnos quedaron mirando aquella escena ocurrida frente a ellos; Natsu y Lucy iban entrando cuando vieron la escena quedaron boquiabierta, el profesor Happy que venia un poco más atrás se tropezó con Natsu al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo saco su regla y los separo, Juvia miro toda temerosa a las personas de su alrededor para luego darle una bofetada a Gray que izo caerse al suelo, la joven corrió los mas rápido que podía su pierna, el joven de atrás reacciono fue tras ella. La joven subía las escaleras, el joven corría más rápido que ella que la alcanzó ella llego a la azotea intento cerrar la puerta para que le joven no entrara (se dio cuenta de que le seguia) pero el joven apoyo una pequeña fuerza para que no pudiera cerrar.

-Lo siento no fue apropósito- (escuche a alguien tras mio y no hay nadie DX)

-Sniff –la joven estaba llorando.

-Por favor perdóname yo no quería que pasara eso.

-Mentira son todos iguales, los hombres son todos iguales.

-¿Juvia?- el llanto de la joven se escuchaba.

-Por que los joven abusan de la inocencia de una pobre mujer

-¿Juvia?-intentaba abrir la puerta poco a poco.

-Por que padre hiciste eso ¡¿por que?!- el joven abrió la puerta ella estaba cabizbaja, el joven le agarro y la abrazo.

-Tranquila Juvia no todos son iguales…

-Eso es mentira sniff…

-Juvia que demonios te pasó con tu padre… Juvia no seas rencorosa.

-¡¿Que te importa lo que halla pasado a Juvia en su infancia?!

-Juvia solo te diré algo si tienes algún problema solo dímelo seré todo oídos para ti… mi brazos y mis manos te esperaran para envolverte, yo esperare sentirte cerca mió y mi corazón esperara que le dejes entrar en el tuyo…-Juvia se separo, lo miro, le dedico una sonrisa sonrojada y luego lo abrazo.

-Gracias jeje.

-De nada… fue un placer.

-Idiota deja de actuar así-la joven bajo las escaleras.

-Eres más tsundere de lo que pensaba jaja tch-el joven se bajaba, hasta que encontró a Juvia hablando sola.

-El corazón de Juvia esta acelerado esto es malo… no Juvia no puede estar enamorada de Gray-sama… ah hasta le pongo el "-sama" grr-Gray se acerco y la abrazo por atrás.

-Jaja y después dices que yo soy el idiota… jaja la que habla sola jaja

-Oe no te me acerques…tanto-el joven le dio un beso en la mejilla y rió.

-Hasta usas mi "oe" jaja eres tan linda-el joven sonrío.

-Mmm aléjate o…

-O… ¿que?

-Em te doblare el brazo.

-Inténtalo quiero verlo…-la joven sostuvo su mano, el agarro la suya y la atrajo a su cuerpo ambos muy cerca, con pocos centímetros de distancia, ambos se miraron por unos segundos y luego terminaron en un tierno beso.

**Nota de la autora**

Hola jeje que le parecio el cap es corto lo se no tengo tiempo enpezo mis clases y mi mama no me deja usar mucho tiempo la pc apenas puedo jugar World of warcraft cataclyms me volvi viciosa XD y lean las aclaraciones por que cambiare cada cap y el fic sera mas corto de que pensaba es por problema de tiempo D: ayer tenia que escribir pero últimamente tengo problemas estomacales daaa tengo ganas de vomitar y dolor de estomago pero bueh espero que le haya gustado y este cap esta dedicado a Rodolfo o "Rodi" jeje te quiero aun que tu no lo sepas / Bueh no dejen que el perro de Juvia muera osea Bonny XD Gracias Ushiio por escribirme y amo tu fic lo amo 3 (ambos XD)

**Rirukasabe se despide ^w^**


	6. ¿Amigos?

Summary: Juvia es una joven que quedo con cierto desprecio a los hombres. Un día conoce a un joven muy apuesto, quien le atrae mucho pero ella sigue teniendo aquel desprecio y temor a los hombres. ¿Qué pasara de Juvia? ¿Qué le espera el futuro?

Mal…mal summary Y.Y

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Mensajes del celular: _**Hola**_

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Hola)

En la mente de lo personajes:** Letra negra XD**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**Capitulo 4:** ¿**Amigos?**

La joven de pelo azul se separaba de un joven de un azabache.

-¿Por qué me besaste? Esta vez no fue accidental.

-…

-Sabia todo eran iguales

-Oe espera- la joven bajo las escaleras y fue a la cafetería enfrente de su colegio, una rubia estaba sentada ahí- Hola Lucy-san.

-Hola Juvia… por que Gray te beso…-la joven miro sorprendida y algo de sonrojo.

-No lo se pero para Juvia ese chico esta loco…

-Pero…. Perece que te gusta….

-Como Juvia se va a gustar de un chico que acaba de conocer…

-Eso es amor a primera vista Juvia…-la joven quedo pensando- Todavía no te reuniste con Gray para el trabajo en pareja que nos dio el prof.

-Em… no Juvia todavía no se reunió con Gray-sama…

-¿Qué fue ese –sama?

-Em… nada Lucy… que tal tu trabajo con Natsu-san.

-Jaja es algo idiota pero es inevitable estar con el y no hacerte reír me siento cómoda al estar con el.

-Mmm Lucy.

-Em si.

-Jaja-ambas joven se rieron luego llego la clase de historia, todos tenían que reunirse con su pareja.

-Em… alumnos como saben tienen un trabajo en pareja y las clases que iban a tener después de esta queda cancelada por que se irán a la biblioteca publica, así que prepárense para caminar.

-Pero profesor la biblioteca esta muy lejos de aquí…

-Esto también forma parte de educación física que tenia luego de esta materia.

-Oh no-de un golpe se abrió la puerta.

-Dale alumnos troten.

-¿Qué?

-Dale troten el que no trota 10 puntos menos en el examen

-Que pero que demonios es esta broma… moriremos en el camino…

-Me vale empecemos tomaremos descanso de 5 minutos…. ¡Corran!

-Jac me recuerda a esas películas de militares jaja…

-Que es la gracia allá en el fondo…-todos los alumnos iban como patitos detrás de mama pato, las personas de la calle se reían de ellos.

-Oe esto es lo peor que te puede pasar, peor el calor y que el profesor grita tu nombre y te dice marica y hace como una mariposa tch esto es muy malo-después de casi 1 hora de caminar llegan a su destino la mayoría sudando.

-Bueno… tienen que preguntar a la bibliotecaria sobre los temas que le corresponde y los llevara a la parte en la que están esos libros-todos se fueron en donde estaba la bibliotecaria que los llevo a su lugar correspondiente. Gray y Juvia estaban en el 3er piso que estaba vació, solamente se escuchaba a los pájaros haciendo cosas arriba.

-Aquí es el lugar… esta muy vació que opinas Juvia-la joven se acerco al estante observo por unos segundos e intento agarrar un libro que estaba fuera de su alcance, el joven se acerco y lo agarro, Juvia miro al joven que estaba usando una camisa que por el sudor se había pegado a la piel y hacia mostrar mas el físico que tenia el joven, Juvia se sonrojo.

-Gracias…- quedaron horas leyendo el libro- Mmm Juvia cree que entendió…

-Em… yo si, si quieres te explico…

-¡No! Juvia no necesita ayuda de un chico…

-¿Que? Jac…-al día siguiente.

-Juvia…

-Si Lucy-san que pasa

-Em… Natsu me invito este domingo a su casa para almorzar un asado en su casa y… puedes irte conmigo… le pediré que traiga a Kazuto pero por favor acompáñame.

-Está bien Juvia te acompañara.

-Gracias-entraron a su clase de la tarde luego hubo un pequeño descanso de 20 minutos-Natsu…

-Si Lucy.

-Em si me iré con Juvia y puede venir Kazuto…

-¿Quién es Kazuto? Ah ya g… -recibió un golpe de su amigo- em… si le diré jeje.

-Que paso….

-Quieren que "Kazuto" venga a un almuerzo que haré.

-Mmm okey-los días pasaron rápido y sin problemas ya era el domingo hacia algo de frío ya que era otoño-Natsu oe parezco Gray (¬.¬)

-Em… no…por que creaste ese tal "Kazuto"

-Es para que Juvia sea amiga de el y pueda saber por que ella es tan tsundere jac-se escucho el timbre de la casa de Natsu, abrieron entraron dos bellas chicas.

-Hola Lucy y Juvia-ambas chicas pasaron.

-Hola-respondieron al unísono.

-Hola Juvia y Lucy-entro un joven con un gorro negro y una bufanda negro tapando su boca.

-¿Quién eres? Un… un violador-ambas jóvenes se fueron detrás de Natsu quien se rió.

-El es Kazuto tic…tic-ambas joven rieron, todos estaban conversando hasta que Natsu se distrajo por un comentario de la rubia cosa que izo quemar unas plantas que estaban a unos centímetros de ahí.

-¿Natsu estas bien?…-Pregunto la joven rubia al ver la escena.

-Em… si jeje –paso el tiempo el joven por fin había terminado de cocinar el asado- Aquí esta jeje.

-Por fin lo terminas Natsu…

-Cállate G… Kazuto-el joven había mirado a ambas chicas que estaban con caras raras (:pokerface:)

-Jeje disfrutemos del asado jeje-decía Gray comiendo algo nervioso por estar con muchas personas (DX lo peor comer y medio mundo te esta mirando ¬¬)

-Esta delicioso el asado Natsu…

-Técnica de Natsu jaja-todos estaban comiendo hasta que Natsu dijo algo en medio de la nada-Juvia…-la joven le miro-Kazuto quiere tu numero-el joven escupe el jugo que estaba comiendo (jeje mas peor dicen cosas indebidas, te reís y sale el jugo en tu nariz._. y dicen cosas que te hacen escupir en la cara de la persona ¬.¬)

-Pe… pero que demonios estas diciendo Natsu-decía el joven sonrojado, la joven quedo mirando algo sonrojada.

-Jaja por que no le dices G… Kazuto que quieres su número- el joven se sentó con la cara sonrojada y haciendo puchero (Queda mal el puchero en los chicos pero bueh eso le hace único: D)

-Si quieres Juvia te da su número jeje-decía la joven algo nerviosa

-**Por que demonio a Kazuto le da su número y no a Gray ah! A mi grr-**el joven solo asintió, Juvia agarra su bolso y saca de ahí un celular.

-Em… mi número es +595971922137 (por favor nunca llamen al numero puesto D:)-el joven guardo el número para luego guardar en su bolsillo.

-Em… Natsu podría hablar contigo un momento…

-Em… si.

-Disculpen- los dos jóvenes se marcharon.

-Parece que Kazuto te quiere… (jaja así yo soy con mi amiga jaja :D)

-Pero que cosas estas diciendo a Juvia, Lucy.

-Estoy diciendo lo que pienso jeje para que querrá tu numero…espero que no te llame todo el día…mmm… la voz de Kazuto se parece a la de Gray

-Mmm si Juvia también piensa que Gray y Kazuto tiene la misma voz.

-Y tampoco no hace tanto calor para usar esa clase de ropa dios a mi me da calor.

-Jaja Lucy jaja.

-Falta poco para San Valentín ¿Qué harás Juvia?

-Juvia mmm se quedara en casa y tu Lucy-san

-Iré con un amigo de la infancia a un paseo en un campo y luego a pescar.

-Oh será divertido- en otro lado Gray y Natsu están hablando.

-Oe casi le dices que soy Gray.

-Pero tú eres Gray ¿no?

-Si lo soy pero en este momento no… ahora soy Kazuto…

-Mmm

-Por que demonios le dijiste a Juvia que quería su número…

-Pero no es eso lo que querías….

-Por un lado si pero por otro no… ahora ella pensara que soy un acosador-se fue a una esquina en la oscuridad

-Bueh lo siento ya… tenemos que volver.

-Si…-ambos jóvenes volvieron.

-Em… Juvia lo siente Natsu-san tenemos que irnos ya… el padre de Lucy-san ya llamo…

-Okey esta bien no hay problema y Lucy te escribiré en el Chat respóndeme…

-Esta bien bye- Bye dijeron al unísono. Al día siguiente.

-Ah dormí muy tarde (bostezo)

-Juvia durmió también muy tarde.

-Las clases son muy aburridas son todo repaso de nuestra infancia en la secundaria y el de la media (bostezo) que aburrido-entraron a su curso ahí estaba Natsu sentado durmiendo y a un Gray poniendo su pie sobre la mesa (eso es divertido yo lo hago cuando no hay nadie: D)

-Buenas…

-Buenas…

-Por que me tratas así-todos dieron vuelta y vieron a una chica enana peleando con un chico muy alto.

-Tranquila enana.

-Ha quien llamas enana grr te odio…-el joven quedo parado paralizado.

-Gajeel-kun Juvia se pregunta que acaba de pasar con Levy-chan.

-N…nada- Gajeel siguió el camino de la enana.

-Que demonios fue eso…

-No lo se… pero parece esas novelas mexicanas- todos dieron la vuelta y miraron a Natsu-¿Qué?

-Nada- dijeron todos al unísono, Gray saco su celular, escribió unas palabras y luego lo guardo, poco después llego un mensaje a Juvia, Juvia se rió; Gray le miro y también se rió, había enviado un mensaje en el que decía:

_**Desearía escuchar ahora tu voz **_

_**Espero que te valle bien en tu clase**_

_**Si alguien te molesta dame su nombre y lo buscare**_

_**Para golpearlo**_

_**Nos vemos pronto Juvia**_

_**Kazuto.**_

El celular de Gray sonó con la música de 30 seconds to mars-this is war.

-Em… lo siento jeje es una amiga-se dio la vuelta y leyó decía:

_**Jaja también me gustaría poder escuchar tu voz**_

_**Tienes la voz muy bella: D **_

_**Gracias**_

_**Juvia**_

El se rió algo sonrojado y envió otro mensaje, el mensaje izo sorprender y sonrojar a la joven que decía:

_**Gracias podemos vernos hoy en la cafetería**_

_**Que esta enfrente de Fairy Tail a las 04:20 p.m.**_

_**No aceptare un "no" como respuesta**_

_**Kazuto**_

La joven envió otro mensaje:

_**Okey nos vemos…: D**_

El joven feliz salto, todos dieron vuelta al verlo saltar y así empezó el día en la universidad.

**Nota de la autora.**

Oliss esta mas largito el cap :D por fin XD bueh como han estado yo muy ajetreada tengo mi colegio y me quedo hasta muy tarde pero lo disfruto :D aprendi algo ayer nunca mas comer en publico T.T no se comer en publico pase vergüenza ¬.¬ ayer estaba descargando un anime recomendado, tardo 2 horas en descargar 3 cap conecte mi cell con la pc y el estupido no andaba Y.Y estupida pc ¬¬ bueno espero que le halla gustado en el proximo cap Juvia contara su pasado a Kazuto :D grr dara gusto no se pierdan (parece cap de novela XD) estoy escribiendo tambien mi libro que tal vez salga a luz o tal vez no O.o pero bueh Bye cuidense gracias Usuii por tu reviews y por darle de comer a Bonny y de paso eres chico o chica por que te admiro mucho *¬* bye

**Rirukasabe se despide :D**

"Ayer comí una naranja y estaba rica"

**-German Garmendia.**


	7. El pasado de Juvia

Summary: Juvia es una joven que quedo con cierto desprecio a los hombres. Un día conoce a un joven muy apuesto, quien le atrae mucho pero ella sigue teniendo aquel desprecio y temor a los hombres. ¿Qué pasara de Juvia? ¿Qué le espera el futuro?

Mal…mal summary Y.Y

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Mensajes del celular: _**Hola**_

Recuerdo: **Cuando era…**

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola]

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Hola)

En la mente de lo personajes:** "Pero que"**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**Advertencia: ****Lean mis aclaraciones y mis notas no sean de mala gana.**

**Capitulo 5:** **El pasado de Juvia.**

Las clases ya habían terminado, Gray corriendo iba al baño, abrió su mochila de ahí saco un gorro y un anteojos de sol. Se los puso y salio a la calle.

-Mi amor…papi cuídate-las chicas en la calle empezaron a piropearlo (tan sexy el joven ¬¬) el joven llego a la cafetería con cierta anticipación eran las 04:15 p.m. pidió un sándwich, empezó a comer poco después con cierto retrazo llego la joven, con un baquero, una remera ajustada a su cuerpo, con una campera enzima y con unas sandalias, todo era de color azul y sus derivados (Celeste, etc.)

-Juvia… lo siente por llegar tarde… jeje.

-No…no hay problema tranquila siéntate y descansa… parece que corriste…

-Sip Juvia fue a darse una ducha jeje-el joven le miro y sonrió de un lado (Como la sonrisa de Robert Pattinson *¬*) la joven se sonrojo por la bella sonrisa del chico- Usas anteojos.

-Em… si es que como me paso horas usando la computadora y mis ojos quedaron muy rojos (créeme a todos nos pasa ¬¬)

-Jeje yo no uso la notebook que tengo solo es para investigaciones de trabajo (sip todos decimos eso y vemos hentai DX)

-Mmm jaja… em… Juvia.

-Sip dime.

-Por favor respóndeme no te quedes callada.

-Okey pero dile a Juvia que es por que le estas causando miedo-el joven suspiro.

-Me contaron que algo te paso a ti… algo muy trágico en tu infancia (fue muy directo ¬.¬)-la joven se sorprendió miro la nada por unos minutos

-¿Quién, quién te contó eso?

-Un pájaro se poso por mi ventana.

-Si claro y yo nací ayer grr.

-Mmm esta bien si no me lo quieres contar te entiendo por que yo tampoco querría que nadie supiera eso por que seria mi punto débil- Juvia quedo mirándolo unos segundos, ambos chocaron miradas y ella las desvió.

-Esta bien te lo contare (suspiro)

**Comienzo del recuerdo.**

**Mi madre tenia un novio que la había abusado, ella quería em… matarme ella no quería tenerme pero mi abuela le dio fuerzas para tenerme nací, poco después mi abuela tuvo un accidente que la dejo sin piernas, aquello obviamente trajo mucho problemas, como unos ocho años después, apareció mi padre tuvo cierta discusión con mi madre en el cual yo estaba presente; mi madre a pesar de todo me quería, mi padre había venido solo para llevarme mi madre trato de impedirlo pero el saco de su bolsillo un arma blanca con el cual había cortado la cabeza de mi madre, la cual giro hasta llegar a mis pies, grite, me quede inmovilizada mi padre en su cara tenia mucha sangre intento sostener mi mano pero vino mi abuela, el cual izo enojar a mi padre con el arma blanco, corto en pedazos a mi abuela su sangre salpico en mi cara, mi abuela en un ultimo respiro dijo "Corre" mis piernas corrieron lo más rápido que podía me subí a un árbol en e cual me quede a descansar, luego en la mañana una señora me despertó, esa señora me llevo a su casa ella me trato como su hija durante todo ese tiempo un día estaba preparando la comida, la señora tenia un hijo de unos 18 años el venia borracho el era alcohólico intento sobrepasarse yo con una botella de vidrio lo golpee en su cabeza y corrí hasta llegar a una carretera en el cual yo sin darme cuenta venia un auto solamente recuerdo aquella luz del auto luego desperté estaba en un hermoso cuarto la cama era cómoda, el lugar era muy grande, con muchos peluches, etc. A mi derecha estaba un joven de unos aproximadamente 12 años leyendo un libro de JRR TOLKIEN "El señor de los anillos: EL retorno del rey" quede algo sorprendida trate de levantarme malinterpretando la presciencia del joven ahí, el cuerpo dolía mucho intente escapar pero el joven dijo que no tenia que levantarse por que estaba en recuperación, en los colegios me odiaban por lo malo que hacía mi padre adoptivo yo no tenia la culpa de que el me allá adoptado y más me odiaban por traer problemas a las personas de mi alrededor.**

**Fin del recuerdo.**

-Pero al final aprendí a vivir así dolió mucho-Juvia se tapa los ojos tratando de no llorar tanto, momento que Gray utilizo para vestirse de ¿Gray?

-Juvia estas bien…-la joven se dio la vuelta y vio a Gray y se sorprendió.

-Gray…-sama- el joven le sonrío.

-No llores ninguna mujer es linda llorando, siempre tienen que estar felices (hace calor ¬¬)- la joven quedo cautivada por la sonrisa del joven- Em… no quieres ir a un parque de diversiones…

-Mmm… okey Juvia ira al parque…- ambos jóvenes llegaron al parque.

-Em… que te parece si jugamos con los autos que se chocan (que mal suena )- la joven asintió ambos compraron los boletos.

-Aquí tiene joven que bella es su novia (típico te violan verbalmente cuando eres sexy)- el joven se sonrojo y se subió a los autitos (que infantil ¬¬) empezó el juego, Juvia chocaba por cualquier auto que se acercaba en cambio Gray los esquivaba, pasaron como unos 5 minutos de jugar aquel juego.

-Fue divertido…

-Sip Juvia también cree eso jeje- ambos caminaban hasta que una gran cantidad de personas había llevado a Juvia, Gray seguía caminando sin saber de que Juvia se había perdido, en cambio la joven trato de sostener la mano del joven que estaba algo lejos de ella, Gray se de la vuelta, en ese momento Juvia sostiene su mano; ambos se miraron y se soltaron algo sonrojados.

-Subamos a la montaña rusa jeje…-la joven asintió y subieron, subían y bajaban era algo aburrido hasta en una parte en la que subía mucho y bajaba en una pileta algo onda (escribo muy mal lo se ¬-¬) al bajar Juvia había abrazado a Gray, quien muy sorprendido rió y grito un wiii ambos ya en tierra (Dx).

-Juvia se siente algo mareada…

-¡¿Eh?! Espérame unos segundos regreso con un envase de agua ya vuelvo-El joven fue corriendo a local muy cerca del lugar en el que estaba Juvia sentada, volvió lo más rápido posible (en unos 50 segundos)-Juvia estas bien toma este envase de agua- la joven lo sostuvo y lo tomo.

-Gracias Gray-sama- dijo la joven sonriendo, el joven con una mano escondió su sonrisa sonrojada, unos minutos después empezó a llover.

-Juvia tienes frío…

-Em… no- dijo temblando (por que no hay chicos caballerosos como Gray Dx) Gray abrió su mochila y de ello saco una campera, sonrió a Juvia- Gracias por prestar a Juvia tu campera- sonrió- No te resfriaras por esto…

-Em… no…no creo- jugaron unos cuantos juegos más.

-Juvia esta muy agradecida con Gray-sama por traerla aquí y distraerla- sonrió- Nos vemos.

-Sip nos vemos –el joven sonrió (tengo sueño Dx) el joven iba camino a su casa algo contento y con algo de frío por haberle dado a la joven su campera pero el frío desapareció con la simple y calida sonrisa de la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas, el al recordarlo sonrió melancólicamente algo sonrojado- ¡Achu! Grr estoy resfriado esto es malo, avisare a Natsu que mañana no iré a clases grr- el joven se dirigió a su casa, comió algo, se limpio los dientes y luego se fue a dormir con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una alta temperatura. Al día siguiente las clases ya habían empezado eran ya las 10:00 a.m. Juvia algo preocupada por la ausencia del peliazul.

-Natsu-san Juvia se pregunta por que no vino Gray-sama…-el joven le miro.

-Esta… bien le llamare para saber como esta- el joven agarro su teléfono del bolsillo y llamo al joven- Hola ¿Gray?

[Hola que sucede Natsu achu sniff… sniff]

-Como te resfriaste- Juvia se sorprendió y miro su mochila en la cual estaba la campera del joven resfriado.

[Em… eso no te incumbe pero bueh no podré ir hoy a clases en ninguna de las horas jeje copiare de tu cuaderno así copia bien ti… ti…] (Ti: ruido del teléfono cuando se corta)

-(Suspiro) jaja ese idiota de Gray em… esta enfermo Juvia.

-Mmm gracias Natsu-san em… Juvia quiere pedirte un favor…

-Si dime- ambos se susurraron.

-Okey Juvia déjame escribir en este papel.

-Gracias Natsu-san – como unas ochos horas después, Juvia con Lucy iban caminando por la calle, Lucy se despidió de su amiga, Lucy aun miraba a Juvia algo feliz por lo que estaba haciendo y por otro lado Juvia seguía caminando algo feliz con un bento en mano (Bento: lugar donde se pone la comida japonesa ejemplo onigiri, etc.) y en otro lugar un joven peliazul iba caminando con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y con cierta temperatura alta se acercaba a una farmacia cuando de repente.

-¡Cuidado Juvia!- Lucy grito, y la joven nombrada dio vuelta y vio un auto…

**Nota de la autora :D**

Buenas :D bueno le quiero contar que la próxima semana no subiré el capitulo por falta de idea Dx (ahora se lo que sienten los mangakas) que le parece que ponga emotiques respodan con un si o con un no :D espero que le halla gustado el Cáp. 320 del manga lo leí y estuvo bueno: D y no se si me quedo bueno el Cáp. si hay quejas solo escríbanme plis bueh espero que le halla gustado el Cáp. Y deje con algo de suspenso y les contare algo cuando estaba en la mitad del Cáp. Yo no guarde en ningún momento y se fue la luz al día siguiente lo revise y solo se recupero hasta el comienzo del recuerdo de Juvia así que tuve que escribir de nuevo y perdón por los errores que tuve en los Cáp. anteriores no se como diablos paso eso pero Gracias Ushiio por escribir siempre un review :D arigato ;)

**Rirukasabe se despide 3.3**

"**Etto…"**

**Frese celebré de Heroine (Amnesia) **


	8. Arigato Gray-sama

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Mensaje: _**Hola em…**_

Ruido o lo que sea que sea: *suspiro* *sonrisa*

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola]

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Hola)

En la mente de lo personajes:** "Pero que"**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**Advertencia: ****Lean mis aclaraciones y mis notas no sean perezosos. **

**Capitulo 6:**** Arigato Gray-sama.**

**-¡**¡Cuidado Juvia!- se escuchaba gritar a Lucy, el joven corrió lo mas rápido que le daba su pierna; todo paso tan rápido que solo se vio al joven saltar y empujar a la joven, el joven se había golpeado la pierna por que se había impulsado por el auto, pero en un mal movimiento se torce el tobillo.

-Mmm- la joven estaba reaccionando, encima suyo estaba Gray con las mejillas sonrojadas (estoy como zombie) y con la piel algo caliente, con cierta respiración pausada y desmayado sobre ella, Juvia intento levantarse con cierta dificulta, pero luego se acerco el dueño del auto que había causado el accidente.

-Em… lo siento déjame ayudar-el señor levanto a Gray- em… pagare por el medicamento o cualquier otra cosa toma aquí el dinero- el señor con cierta pena por lo ocurrido, saco cierta cantidad de dinero y lo puso en la mano de la joven y luego se fue del lugar, Lucy se acerco a Juvia.

-Juvia estas bien.

-Em… si Juvia esta bien pero no Gray-sama.

-Déjame ayudarte a llevarlo a su casa.

-Gracias Lucy-san- la joven sonrió, llegaron a el asa de Gray cosa que no quedaba tan lejos del lugar.

-Juvia-chan me tengo que ir tenia cosas que hacer lo siento.

-No hay problema Lucy-san puedes irte, Juvia se quedara aquí con Gray-sama- la rubia sonrió y luego se fue del lugar.

-Gray-sama…- la joven se acerco a el su brazo estaba algo raspado por el cemento de la calle, luego puso su mano sobre la frente del joven el cual estaba ardiendo, la joven rápidamente fue a lo que parecía una cocina de ahí encontró una toalla la cual lo mojo y volvió en el lugar que se encontraba el joven, lo puso sobre la frente del joven; al pasar como unos 5 minutos de hacer lo mismo el joven despertó.

-¡Juvia!

-¡Ah!- Juvia grito por el repentino grito del joven- Gray-sama por fin despiertas tenias preocupada a Juvia.

-Juvia no te a pasado nada estas bien que haces aquí…

- No Gray-sama, Juvia esta bien gracias a usted *sonrisa*… Gray-sama esta resfriado por mi culpa así que déjame ayudarte- Juvia sonrió y el joven sonrió con una sonrisa sonrojada.

-Me hace feliz que no te halla pasado nada…- la joven puso de nuevo la toalla sobre la frente del joven, el cual su temperatura iba bajando poco a poco.

-Gray-sama te prepare algo de sopa. (Lo peor estar resfriado es "aquí esta tu sopita: D" vos ahí ¬¬)

-Gracias coff- el joven lo tomo todo fue al baño se limpio los dientes y volvió, se acostó en su cama, y se durmió muy rápido siendo muy temprano, Juvia se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama de Gray, ella quedo mirándolo.

-Jaja es algo lindo para Juvia *sonrisa*- la joven tocaba su cabello de repente Gray sostuvo su mano y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, la joven se sorprendió algo, Gray siguió estirándolo hasta que la joven decidió con algo de pena acostarse en su cama por que el joven le estiraba más y más, cosa que le causaba cierto dolor; el joven dándose cuenta de la presencia de alguien cerca suyo lo abraza como si fuera un peluche de felpa, la joven se sorprendo y se sonrojo a la vez. El joven cada vez lo acercaba más su cuerpo, la joven se sentía algo avergonzada por el acercamiento, al día siguiente siendo ya las 06:00 a.m. el joven se despertó y encontró a la peliazul enredadas por sus manos y durmiendo en su pecho, el Jove se sorprendió y luego sonrió algo sonrojado.

-Juvia…- decía el joven en voz baja poniendo su mano sobre su hombro-Juvia-chan…

-Em… mmm- la joven hacía unos raros ruidos, el joven solo se reía, luego Gray se levanto con problemas por lo ocurrido el día anterior, poco después una peliazul toda sueño lienta- Gray-sama mmm.

-Por fin despiertas ya son las 06:15 a.m.

-¿Qué? Tengo que ir a casa.

-Oe espera- Juvia giro y miro a Gray- quédate a desayunar y luego te acompaño a tu casa… por favor (cara de perrito "Activado")

-*suspiro* Okey Juvia se quedara *suspiro*-Gray sonrió y le sirvió zumo y waffle, ambos comieron con cierto silencio incomodo, como unos minutos después fueron a la casa de Juvia quien se dio una ducha y luego se fueron a la universidad; todos miraban raros por que ellos eran los únicos que venían juntos- Mmm Gray-sama grr mejor me voy- Juvia se da la vuelta se va al tocador o baño (¬-¬)- Mmm como es que Juvia pudo quedarse en la casa de Gray…

-¡¿Cómo qué te quedaste en le casa de Gray?!

-¡Lucy-san! Asustaste a Juvia…

-Em… lo siento pero como… te quedaste en la casa de Gray…

-Es solo que después de que Lucy se valla a su casa Juvia llevo a Gray-sama a su casa en la cual solamente cuide a Gray-sama…

-Mmm jaja Juvia mmm dormiste ahí en… su…

-¡Lucy-san! Em… si *sonrojo*

-Jaja Juvia *Ding Dong Dang* mmm vamos Juvia… que aburrido será hoy *bostezo*-las clases fueron algo aburridas, luego llego la hora del almuerzo-Mmm Juvia-chan ven aquí- Juvia se dio la vuelta y se acerco a su amiga- Ping Rin ping (sonido del celular Dx)

-Em… es el celular de Juvia jeje- abrió su celular; tenía un mensaje:

_**Em… Hola Juvia ¿Qué tal? Yo estoy bien em… te quería pedir un favor… un amigo mío quiere conocerte y hoy podemos irnos al templo ya que hay un festival de Tanabata… mmm puedes avisarme si vendrás jeje XD**_

_**Adiós **_

_**Kazuto**_

-Jaja… espera el estival de tanabata no es el 7 de agosto…

-Mmm por que dices eso Juvia… y si el tanabata es el 7 de agosto…

-No por nada jeje…

_**Em… hola… bien también: D jeje em… kazuto-san el festival de Tanabata es en agosto y recién estamos en marzo… esta bien Juvia ira a conocer a su amigo jeje: D**_

_**Adiós**_

_**Juvia **___

-Buena oh yeah- todos dieron vuelta, silencio…

-Jaja… jaja…jaja- todos los alumnos que estaban almorzando se rieron.

-¿Porqué Gray dijiste "oh yeah"?

-Em… por nada vamos a sentarnos jeje- Natsu se iba a sentar y Gray estira la silla y Natsu se cae al suelo.

-Natsu te caíste…

-No… yo quería sentarme en el suelo por eso estoy aquí y que bello esta el cielo- lo dijo de forma irónica, Gray abrió su celular empezó a escribir un mensaje; Natsu estaba tras de el mirando lo que escribía (que molestas son esas personas que se ponen tras tuyo para leer tu mensaje grr)

_**Que suerte…em… no me había dado cuenta del error jeje es que estaba algo emocionado por que te vería hoy **____** avisare a mi amigo em… nos vemos a las 07:30 p.m. jeje nos vemos entonces: D Bye: P**_

_**Kazuto: D**_

-Natsu deja de trolear por que te pones detrás mió cuando estoy escribiendo un mensaje…

-Jaja con que realmente te gusta esa chica jaja me sorprendiste "Hielito"

-Ah idiota- ambos siguieron peleando hasta que el almuerzo acabo (mi almuerzo dura dos horas y es más aburrido que no se que ) todos regresaron a sus clases y así el tiempo paso rápido ya eran las 05:00 p.m.

-Mmm Lucy-san que dice que Juvia lleve al "festival"

-Em… no se Juvia mmm lleva un simple baquero con una blusa y ya…

-Mmm okey Lucy arigato adiós nos vemos…

-Bye Juvia- la joven llego a su casa se dio un baño y luego se vistió como le dijo Lucy, Juvia había ya llegado al lugar, unos segundos después le llega un mensaje:

_**Lo siento Juvia no podré ir… surgió un problema, lo siento em… mi amigo ira seguramente esta ahora enfrente de la escalera del templo… lo siento avísale a mi amigo también nos vemos **___

_**Kazuto**_

-Ah Juvia tiene que bajar toda esta escalera ah que agotador- iba bajando la escalera hasta que vio a un joven- ¿Así que Gray-sama es el amigo de Kazuto?- lo dijo en forma desinteresada aun que estaba muy interesada (Tsundere ¬¬)

-¿Así que Juvia es la amiga o novia de Kazuto?

-Pero que demonios estás diciendo a Juvia deja de bromear con Juvia…

-Ah vamos a comprar algodón de azúcar ya que estamos aquí ¿qué te parece?

-Mmm okey *suspiro*- llegaron arriba (o sea terminaron las escaleras) Gray se acerco a un vendedor de algodón de azúcar compro uno (es ese grande que aquí se vende en los shopping: 3) luego Gray se acerco y le abrazo atrás.

-Gray-sama que le estas haciendo a Juvia…

-Jaja tu voz suena más lindo así me gusta, también tu olor…-Juvia trato de zafarse, ella tratando de zafarse con dificulta, cruza una señora y le mira (señoras curiosas ¬¬)

-Gray-sama suelta a Juvia…- la señora se acerca a Gray, el se alejo de Juvia y la señora termino dándole una paliza.

-Ahg pero que demonios, donde salio esta señora ah- Gray tenia su mano en el lugar en el cual la señora le dio una paliza.

-Pero que señor tan indecente; jovencita se encuentra bien…

-Sip Juvia se siente bien, gracias pero no había la necesidad de golpearlo…el…es mi novio era solo un juego jeje- Gray quedo sonrojado mirándola, luego la señora se fue.

-Jaja… ahg…

-Gray-sama se encuentra bien… - se acerco a el a cierta distancia- Em… le duele algo jeje…

-Solo el diente tch jamás creí que alguien a tal edad golpeara tan fuerte…

-Jaja Gray-sama…

-Con que soy tu novio- Juvia se sonrojo.

-Juvia solo lo dijo para que la señora no llamara a la policía jeje como Juvia sería su novia ni aunque Juvia estuviera tan necesitada- Juvia estaba algo sonrojada y Gray algo sorprendido luego siguió caminando y bajo la escalera (cuidado con lo que dices a las personas no todos lo toman bien razón número uno por la cual estoy metida en un lío actualmente ¬-¬)

-Gray-sama se encuentra bien- Gray seguía caminando pero ya como un zombie (jaja ahora mas claro agua jaja ya es obvio ¬¬) Juvia camino más rápido para alcanzarlo.

-Gray-sama- se acerco a el quedando cara a cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla en la cual le había dado la paliza la señora, Gray se sorprendió, y luego le miro a Juvia; le agarro de su mentón y le beso, en aquel momento explotaron bombas.

-Gray-sama….

-Shh no digas nada- siguió besándola

**Fin del Cáp. 6**

**Nota de la autora.**

**Que tal tanto tiempo bueh volvi estoy muy ocupada últimamente mi mente esta asi .-. ._. .-. asi sucesivamente estoy creando otro libreto ¬¬ que va a se mi primer manga y actualmente por lo meno no golpeo mi cabeza por la pared no tengo idea me meti en un lio que ahora ya estoy jodida lo siento por lo bulgar que hablare pero que mi*** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bueh estoy enojada pero por otro lado estoy feliz de subir un nuevo cap ^.^ jaja soy bipolar Dx jaja hoy me entere el por que mi uña es diferente a los de las personas que me rodean (exepto mi familia) soy mitad uruguaya/española :D jaja naa no es bueno Dx me volvi a sentir dentro de una caja estoy jodida me odio casi me desmayo eso paso el miércoles pero bueh estoy contando ya mucho de mi vida TT_TT cosa que actualmente esta hecho un desastre que mal escribo Dx bueh espero que le haya gustado y una cosa ****POR QUE SON MALOS ESCRIBAN REVIEWS ESO NO LE MATARA YO CON ESFUERZO LO HAGO Y USTEDES NO ESCRIBEN UN MENSAJITO D`: SON MALITOS TT-TT **** Byee nos leemos el proximo no se que dia no pondre dia por que posiblemente no lo subire el prox viernas byeee nos leemos.**

**Rirukasabe se despide :3**

"**POR QUE CUANDO MEJOR LE CONOCES**

**A UNA PERSONA AL DIA SIGUIENTE YA **

**NO LE VES Y NO LE VERAS NUNCA MAS"**

**Reflexión de Rirukasabe T.T**


	9. Trabajo parte 1

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Mensaje: _**Hola em…**_

Ruido o lo que sea que sea: *suspiro* *sonrisa*

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola]

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Hola)

En la mente de lo personajes:** "Pero que"**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**Advertencia: ****Lean mis aclaraciones y mis notas no sean perezosos; a pedido de un conocido explicare los fondos con detalle solamente este Cáp. Si le gusto lo haré de nuevo: D.**

**Capitulo 7:**** Trabajo parte 1.**

Se separaron y se miraron algo sonrojados, hasta que un perro se acerco a ellos y les ladro cosa que le izo gritar a Juvia.

-¡Ah!

-Ay por que gritas…

-Lo siento Gray-sama Juvia no pudo evitarlo…

-Ah Juvia sabes…

-¿Qué?- Gray se acerco a ella juntando ambas frente, Gray cerrando los ojos y Juvia con los ojos abiertos.

-Sabes que amo a las tsunderes- lo dijo en un suspiro, cosa que izo erizar la piel de Juvia.

-Pero que le estas diciendo a Juvia…

-Jaja amo tus teatritos de tsundere que haces- Juvia se sonrojo y empujo algo a Gray para tener distancia (Dx el estomago se me revuelve muy romántico para mi Dx._.)

-Deja de de decir eso a Juvia…

-Estas tan nerviosa que tartamudeas…

-Juvia no esta nerviosa…-Gray se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso (aquí lo decimos piquito bueh todo es culpa de los curepas naa los amo curepas )

-Jaja ahora te callas…

-Deja de hablar con Juvia entre suspiros es algo vergonzoso- (jaja me recuerda a ese anime que decía si sigues mirándome así quedare embarazada jaja me reí tanto que llore).

-Jaja Juvia…- lo izo en un suspiro inaudible para las personas del alrededor solo era audible para ellos.

-Gray *Rin Ping Rin tara ra tara ah tada ah* es mi celular jeje- Juvia se alejo un poco del lugar (algo así suena los celulares de la gente jaja es horrible lo se jaja que vergüenza Dios Dx)

-[Hola Juvia soy Gajeel] Hola Gajeel [Lo siento por destruir el momento pero padre te esta buscando] ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué? [No lo se pero tienes que tener cuidado en cualquier momento puede aparecerse Juvia] Okey gracias por avisarme hermano [Jaja bueh nos vemos adiós hermanita jaja idiota] Jaja…

-Con quien hablabas…

-Quien te crees para preguntar eso a Juvia, ella no es de su propiedad…

-Pues entonces…

-No…*suspiro* solo era Gajeel mi…- Gray le dio un pequeño chupón en el cuello (ah tengo una herida fea en el dedo no puedo escribir rápido y soy zurda Dx) Juvia se sonrojo hasta no más poder que casi queda desmaya.

-Creo que así todos se darán cuenta de quien eres…

-Oye Juvia no es un objeto para que lo digas así…

-Simplemente hago esto para que sepan de que perteneces a alguien o sea a mí y a nadie más- se acerco y abrazo a Juvia-Ten cuidado no quiero perderte por que yo sin ti no tengo razón para vivir- Juvia se sonrojo y luego sonrío y puso su mano sobre la nuca de Gray (aw chulinita Gray *w*).

-Gray-sama ya es tarde, Juvia tiene que irse…

-Ah *suspiro* esta bien nos vemos mañana *suspiro* si tienes algún problema llámame…

-Pero Juvia no tiene su número…

-Ah *suspiro* "**Mierda lo olvide" **es +595961264976 jeje…

-Mmm a Juvia le da igual nos vemos mañana ah (tengo un inconveniente no creo que entiendan pero ese "ah" (el de Gray) que se esta nombrando ahí es medio en un suspiro y el que dice Juvia es de "ah" de recordarte algo se entiende Dx)

-Que pasa…

-Juvia no ira mañana a la universidad…

-Si quieres me voy a tu casa para que copies la lección…

-¿Por qué Juvia te comento? Ah… nos vemos

-Okey nos vemos pero que tal si te acompaño a tu casa…-Juvia lo miro y suspiro, asintió, caminaron por la calle cada vez que cruzaba un chico Gray sostenía de la mano a Juvia y se acercaba más, Juvia solo lo ignoraba así siguieron hasta llegar a la casa de Juvia el cual era pequeño pintadas las paredes de un celeste y tenia un pequeño jardín en la entrada.

-Ya…gracias por acompañar a Juvia…

-De nada fue un placer- se acerco a Juvia y le robo un beso y le sonrió. Al día siguiente Juvia iba en la calle.

-Juvia necesita un trabajo- cruzo enfrente de un departamento alto hecho de vidrio (no se si se entiende Dx) y vio un cartel pegado en una ventana- Se solicita niñera, que sepa cocinar, cuidar niños, bla, bla mmm creo que esta bien para Juvia…

**Nota de la autora.**

**Bueh oliss que tal gracias por su apollo me izo llorar el sabado al mirar los correos que me llegaron muchas gracias me dieron fuerzas para seguir escribiendo gracias como que me estan jodiendo ahora para que me valla a cenar (tan responsable soy Dx ¬_¬) jaja ****Estoy creando una musica para mi fic**** lo pondre en un cap específicamente y ****cambiare de dia de nuevo quiero hacer entre Martes o miércoles ustedes eligen bueh gracias por los review**** bye nos leemos el martes o el miércoles byeee :D.**

**Rirukasabe se despide *3***


	10. Trabajo parte 2

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Mensaje: _**Hola em…**_

Ruido o lo que sea que sea: *suspiro* *sonrisa*

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola]

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Hola)

En la mente de lo personajes:** "Pero que"**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**Advertencia: ****Lean mis aclaraciones y mis notas no sean perezosos.**

**Capitulo 7:**** Trabajo parte 2.**

**-**Juvia ira a ver si la aceptan- la joven entro dentro de una pequeña casa, en la cual había un escritorio, en el cual una señora amargada estaba sentada y enfrente unos padres, Juvia se acerco a la señora poco después de que aquellas personas que estaban sentados se fueran.

-Buenos días señorita que desea…

-Em… Juvia viene por el trabajo…-la señora le miro con una cara de confundida.

-Mmm Okey em supongo que tu eres Juvia verdad…

-Sip

-Em… completa este papel- la señora le dio un papel poco tiempo después lo entrego, la señora lo cheque- esta contratada, como hoy ya todas las niñeras están ocupadas la siguiente persona que llame será a quien cuidaras…

-Okey- Juvia se sentó en una silla cerca de una planta parecida a un palmera (Em jamás conseguirás un trabajo así de fácil Dx y si hay una planta que parece una palmera pero no me viene el nombre Dx) como unos 15 minutos de estar sentada ahí sonó el teléfono que esta alado de la señora.

-Señorita Juvia aquí esta la dirección este es tu cliente- Juvia miro y sonrío.

-Esta bien señora Juvia va a trabajar- como unos 10 minutos después llego a una casa grande (una mansión Dx) de paredes blanco, entró y una señora estaba parada en la entrada.

-Por fin llegas me tengo que ir cuida bien de mi hijita adiós…- la señora fue casi corriendo a su auto, arranco y desapareció.

-Hola hay alguien aquí, esto es malo…

-¿Quién eres onii-chan? – una niña pequeña de cabello rubio dorado y de ojos verde se acerco a Juvia con los majillas sonrojadas.

-Soy Juvia tu niñera por hoy- la niña le miro y le sonrío.

-Yo soy Alice, onii-chan tienes muy lindo pelo me lo dejas cepillar- la niña le miro con cara de perro sin dueño.

-Esta… bien – Juvia le sonrió y así siguieron hasta que la niña se durmió y llego su madre, Juvia se retiro de allí siendo las 16:20 (yo y mi trauma a las 16:20 Dx) cuando llego:

-Señorita aquí esta otra dirección apúrate hace minutos ya llamo…

-Okey Juvia va para allá *dentro del taxi* esta dirección me parece conocida *llega a un departamento* mmm aquí es *toc, toc* -abren la puerta.

-Adelante… ¿Juvia? – ella entraba sonriendo aun si abrir lo ojos, abre…

-Gray-sama… ¿de quién es ese bebé? – Gray tenía un bebé en su regazo, el lloraba sin parar.

-Es de la vecina em… o sea la hija de la vecina es que ella se ira en un viaje de 2 días y me dejo a su hijita a mi jeje- Juvia le miro y se empezó a reír- ¿Qué pasa? Tengo algo Juvia…

-Jaja Gray y su hijita de 2 días…

-Y su mamá de 2 días – ambos se callaron hasta que el bebé vomito por Gray- Pero que demonios…- Juvia se rió hasta llorar de la risa

-Jaja Gray-sama pásame al bebé- Gray se la paso (no se nada de esto así._.) Juvia empezó hamacar al bebé, el cual se durmió. Gray se quedaba como un idiota mirándole y sonreía.

-Ya Gray-sama el bebé ya se durmió- Gray seguía mirándole- Gray…-el se sorprendió y se acerco a ella.

-Creo que Juvia será una gran madre- diciendo aquello se acerco a Juvia y le beso, se separaron y Gray sonrió- Te veías muy linda cuando mecías a la bebé *sonrisa* jaja-agarro de la cintura a Juvia y le atrajo a su cuerpo- Jaja que te pasa el ratón comió tu lengua…

-No es solo que…-Gray le beso.

-Shh no digas nada solo déjame disfrutar tus labios sobre los míos- Gray sonrió y siguió besándola.

**Nota de la autora.**

**Sip ya se los sabados no subo pero hoy se me dio la gana no tenia nada que hacer asi que :D lo escribi espero que le haya gustado y el final del fic se acerca seran unos 3 cap mas a no ser que nyajaja naaa bueh subire el martes el prox cap :D asi que esperenlo :3 espero que le haya gustado de nuevo jaja :D ya me recupere de la fea herida que tenia en mi dedo y ahora esta sexy :3 jaja bueh me voy despidiendo gracias muchas gracias a Ushiio a Catita-Edwin (si mal no recuerdo era asi Dx) a Trinos ;) y a Erza Scarlet-sama :D bye chau nos leemos.**

**Rirukasabe se despide *w*.**

**LOS AMO Y YA TENGO UNA REVISTA EN **

**LA CUAL SUBIRE MI MANGA :D**

**SI TIENE ÉXITO LE SUBO :D**


	11. ¿Novios?

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Mensaje: _**Hola em…**_

Ruido o lo que sea que sea: *suspiro* *sonrisa*

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola]

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Hola)

En la mente de lo personajes:** "Pero que"**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**Advertencia: ****Lean mis aclaraciones y mis notas no sean perezosos.**

**Capitulo 8:**** ¿Novios?**

El bebé empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Juvia calla a esa cosa…-dijo Gray aun teniendo a Juvia en su regazo.

-Jaja Gray-sama tu también eras así cuando eras bebé…- Gray se paro y se acerco a Juvia, juntando su frente con la de Juvia.

-Tú también eras así de llorona, pequeña y linda como eres actualmente…- lo dijo dulcemente y en un suspiro.

-Gray-sama le había dicho que no hicieras eso a Juvia, le da vergüenza y Juvia no es llorona y pequeña…- lo dijo haciendo puchero como una niña.

-Jaja enserio ahora estas haciendo pucheros como una niña y también eres pequeña…

-Mentira Juvia no es pequeña ella le llega a sus hombros mmm no serás tu el petizo…-Gray le miro y se rió.

-Enserio jaja…-Gray agarro a Juvia de la cintura y le alzo.

-Pero que estas haciendo a Juvia aw tengo miedo bájame- decía Juvia actuando como una niña, luego se agarro del cuello de Gray, lo abrazo (\(w)/) y con su pierna enredo por la cintura de Gray (gomene estoy escribiendo muy mal no me vienen las palabras Dx) el cual se sorprendió y la abrazo, hasta que de nuevo se escucho el llanto del bebé.

-Gray-sama… estas distrayendo a Juvia de su trabajo…- Gray le miro y se rió.

-Jaja enserio- lo dijo cínicamente y luego se saco la camisa (Dale más Gray quítate todo jaja naa Dx jaja ;))- Ah hace calor mmm- Juvia dio la vuelta se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Pero que estas haciendo Gray-sama…

-Tengo calor- se acerco a Juvia, quien se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-Gray-sama deje de hacer eso aléjate…

-Y… si no quiero…- Gray se reía.

-Mmm… Juvia sabe como- se acerco a Gray y le dio un pequeño beso (piquito:* jaja) Gray quedo pasmado por que por primera vez ella le besaba ella, en cambio ella algo sonrojada le puso su camisa y fue abrochando (es camisa no remera o camiseta como sea Dx) Gray se rió y le atrajo a su pecho ya que ella estaba abrochando su camisa.

-Jaja eres astuta niña- Gray se rió Juvia se separo algo de su pecho y el le sonrió- ¿Por qué no vuelves a empezar tu?- Juvia le miro sonrojada.

-Mmm no Juvia tiene que cuidar del bebé…

-¿Qué importa el bebé? Estamos solos (Gray goloso jaja no hay lemon así bájenle a la velocidad nyajaja)

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo?- lo dijo con la cara totalmente roja- Mejor me voy a cuidar al bebé…

-Jaja cuanto más resistirás Juvia eres tan tsundere jaja- el bebé empezó a llorar.

-Gray-sama puedes traer leche tibia en un biberón rápido- Gray fue a traerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Aquí esta- le paso un biberón (no se nada de esto así que haré lo que quiera Dx) Juvia l tenia en su regazo y le puso su biberón en la boca al bebé quien empezó a tomar.

-Mira Gray-sama no se ve tierno- la peliazul se dio la vuelta mirando a Gray y sonriéndole.

-Si se ve tierno más en los regazos de una bella mujer- dicha aquello se puso detrás de Juvia y le abrazo por detrás- Jaja serás muy buena esposa y madre- Gray le sonrió, Juvia se reía bebé tomo todo, ella le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda el bebé eructo y luego se durmió.

-Jaja pero que cosas decías Gray-sama a Juvia…- Gray estaba sentado en el sofá viendo deportes.

-Solamente decía lo que pensaba, ven aquí Juvia…- la mencionada se sentó en la pierna de Gray- Juvia te puedo hacer una pregunta por favor respóndeme...

-Esta bien Juvia responderá y ¿que es…?

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- Juvia se sorprendió y se paro.

-Juvia piensa que eres un buen amigo…

-Enserio Juvia- ella quedo mirándole, Gray sonrió y le dio un beso el cual se separaron por falta de aire- esta bien no me lo quieres decir…

-Juvia…Juvia lo… lo… a… ama…-lo dijo tartamudeando y nerviosa a la vez, Gray quedo mirándole.

- Yo…yo… te… te… te… "**Mierda por que no lo puedo decir"** te…- antes de que pudiera decir más Juvia salio corriendo de la habitación- ¡Mierda! Soy el idiota de aquí mierda- Gray agarro su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje en le cual decía:

**Aquellas palabras que tu **

**Quieres escuchar no saldrán de mi boca**

**Ya que soy muy idiota y cobarde**

**Pero quiero que sepas de que **

"**TE AMO" más que nada en el mundo**

**Lo siento que no puedas escuchar esto lo siento**

**Se despide**

**Gray**

Juvia reviso su celular después de bañarse todo, ella leyó y…

-Jaja Gray sama es tan tiernito jaja- Juvia envío un mensaje en el que decía lo siguiente:

**Gray-sama es tan tierno **

**/ Juvia también te ama **

**Gray-sama **

**Besos nos vemos:***

**Juvia **

Gray se rió y luego escribió otro en el que decía:

**Por que mañana**

**Por que nos no vemos ahora**

**Voy para tu casa llego dentro **

**De 15 minutos ya salí**

**Gray**

Juvia se sorprendió y salio afuera se sentó en un banco que estaba enfrente de su casa y envió otro mensaje en que decía:

**Esta bien Gray-sama **

**Lo espero afuera:)**

**Juvia**

-¡Juvia!- grito un joven que venia.

-Gray-sama- el joven se acerco a ella y le agarro de la cintura y le alzó y de nuevo ella abrazo a Gray.

-Juvia yo te a...- la mencionada le interrumpió dándole un beso y se separaron por falta de aire.

-Shh no digas nada se que amas a Juvia lo supo hace mucho y que también aquel Kazuto eras tu, en la cafetería cuando entraste en el baño jaja…

-Juvia a pesar de ser hermosa eres muy inteligente más que yo jaja- Juvia lo miro y sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Jaja Gray-sama te amo *sonrisa*

-Yo también te amo y ahora que puedo decirlo ¿Juvia quieres ser mi novia? y le gritare a los cuatros vientos- empezó a nublarse- ¡AMO A JUVIA, TE AMO Y POR FAVOR ACEPTA SER MI NOVIA!- empezó a llover justo cuando dijo eso Juvia le miro y sonrió.

-¡JUVIA TAMBIÉN TE AMA Y SI ACEPTA SER TU NOVIA !- grito también Juvia ambos se miraron y se besaron bajo la lluvia.

**Nota de la autora,**

Le gusto :D jaja el sábado pasado subí el capitulo jaja creí que no lo subiría hoy ya que ayer llovió y hoy recién escribí el capitulo así que creo que me merezco unos review jaja bueh hoy martes para colmo me cortaron la parte de mi parpado y arde mucho y estoy casi 3 horas usando la pc jaja espero que le haya gustado y 2 capítulos más y ya termina y are un nuevo fic que se llamara **"Niñera" **nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D

**Rirukasabe la masoquista se despide (\*w*/).**

(Dx ahora soy masoquista jaja :D)

**Recuerden siempre bañarse en aceite**

**(Literalmente) para que todo te resbale **

Reflexión de Rirukasabe ;)


	12. Casamiento y Final Feliz parte 1

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Mensaje: _**Hola em…**_

Ruido o lo que sea que sea: *suspiro* *sonrisa*

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola]

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Hola)

En la mente de lo personajes:** "Pero que"**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**Advertencia: ****Lean mis aclaraciones y mis notas no sean perezosos.**

**Música:**** Escuchen la música de Camila Aléjate de mi amor (si ya se es viejo pero es buena música al menos antes era así Dx)**

**Capitulo 9:**** Casamiento y final feliz parte 1.**

-Achu- ambos estornudaron bajo la lluvia.

-Creo que ya no resfriamos- Juvia asintió.

-Mejor pasa a la casa de Juvia- el joven asintió y entro en la casa (Ah quien no odia el resfriado estúpida nariz Dx)-Toma la toalla- Gray se estaba secando el cabello mientras Juvia preparaba algo para comer, una hora después cenaron todo y la lluvia aun continuaba.

-Etto Juvia por la lluvia no podré irme a mi casa así que me quedare- la mencionada dio vuelta y se sonrojo algo.

-Esta bien Gray-sama- ella sonrió luego se limpio los dientes.

-Em… Juvia donde dormiré…

-En donde tú quieras…

-Contigo-Juvia le miro y se sonrojo.

-Menos con Juvia….

-Esta bien… me voy- decía con una voz triste y con la cabizbaja.

-Esta… bien… puedes dormir con Juvia…- Gray dio vuelta y sonrió.

-Es un placer *sonrisa* dormir con una princesa…

-Gray-sama no digas nada o te echo de la cama…

-Si me echas yo te echo conmigo- Juvia se callo y se acostó en la cama, luego Gray, quien empezó a abrazarla por atrás.

-Gray-sama por favor no hagas eso es incomodo…

-Pero tengo frío…- lo decía en un tono divertido.

-Para eso esta la sabana…

-Pero es mejor un calor corporal….

-Esta bien pero no te sobrepases con Juvia…

-Jeje si… ahora si eres mía…

-¡¿Que?!- Gray se rió y empezó a darle vuelta para que estén cara a cara- Que estas tratando de hacer a Juvia….

-Nada solo disfrutar el momento…- lo dijo en un suspiro, cosa que izo erizar la piel de Juvia, ella empujo a Gray, quien agarro a Juvia de la mano y ambos cayeron encima de otro, con una poso comprometedora-Te dije que si me empujas, tu también caerás conmigo…

-Grr esta bien Juvia ya no hará eso pero tu Gray-sama deja de hacer esas cosas, son incomodas para Juvia…

-Lo intentare no te prometo nada jeje-a Juvia se le erizo la piel por el comentario del joven.

-Etto mejor dormimos…

-Esta bien- pasaron 8 horas desde que durmieron, se despertaron, desayunaron algo 1 hora antes de que sea la hora de entrada de su universidad fueron a la casa Gray, se prepararon o alistaron para irse a su universidad, cosa que ya solo faltaba 30 minutos para que sonora la campana de entrada. Cuando llegaron (o sea llegaron juntos Dx ¬_¬) todos los miraban.

-Gray-sama mejor me voy a mi curso…

-No y ambos hoy a primera hora tenemos clases juntos…

-Mmm esta bien Gray-sama pero me iré con Lucy-san y tu vete con Natsu-san…

-No no te dejare sola…

-Pero Gray-sama

-Pero nada y deja de usar el –sama solo llámame Gray (están hablando en susurro disimuladamente ¬_¬)

-Pero…- en ese momento se acerco un pelinegro.

-Hermanita tenemos que hablar- Gajeel agarro a Juvia del brazo y la llevo antes de que Gray pudiera hacer algo (jaja me recuerda el video de German "Tenemos que hablar" lol ^-^)

-Que pasa Gajeel-kun…

-Toma el celular padre te quiere hablar de algo muy importante…- Juvia con mucho temor agarro el celular de Gajeel.

-Hola soy Juvia [Juvia te quiero comunicar que a fines del próximo mes…]- Juvia se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar y empezó a caer lagrimas de sus ojos (hay no me digas) y luego se callo al suelo-[Hola Juvia] Esta bien padre sniff cuando será la entrevista [Será el próximo fin de semana, bueno adiós nos vemos entonces adiós hija] Adiós- Juvia corto la llamada.

-Que paso Juvia que te dijo…- Juvia le miro, se seco sus lágrimas, se levanto con la ayuda de Gajeel y le sonrió.

-Juvia no es lo suficiente de fuerte para decirlo pero, tratare de enviarte un mensaje sniff lo siento- Juvia empezó a llorar, Gajeel se acerco y le abrazo.

-Esta bien Juvia dímelo cuando estés mejor…

-Juvia sin duda le dirá Gajeel-kun arigato- Juvia le sonríe y de la nada apareció Gray y le dio una bofetada a Gajeel, luego Gajeel le devolvió el golpe y Gray le devolvió una que izo sangrar sus labios.

-¡Basta!- gritaba una joven enana, quien se acerco al pelinegro el cual estaba sorprendido por el grito de la joven.

-Levy-chan…

-Enana que haces aquí…

-Tu Gajeel no digas nada ahora están sangrando tus labios…

-Eso le pasa por idiota…

-Gray-sama por que hiciste eso a Gajeel-kun…

-Ven Gajeel te curare esa herida- decía una joven enana molesta y con los maflotes hinchados.

-Jaja enana creo que enojada te ves mas linda…

-No digas nada- Juvia y Gray quedaron mirando con una gota de sudor estilo anime (siempre eh querido escribir eso (\ (*-*) /)).

-Gray-sama por que golpeaste a Gajeel-kun…

-Por que el no tiene el derecho de tenerte en sus brazos, yo soy el único quien puede tocarte, no quiero que nadie te toque ni un solo pelo sin mi autorización- Juvia le miro y le sonrió.

-Pero Gray-sama Gajeel-kun es mi hermano y el a pesar de todo ama a Levy-chan…

-Y por que te estaba abrazando…

-Era por que…

-Esta bien será cosa de hermanos pero espero que eso no vuelva a suceder tu eres mía no quiero que nadie mas que yo pueda tocarte- Juvia sonrió y le abrazo fuerte- Oe por que me abrazas fuerte…

-Gray-sama creo que Juvia y Gray-sama deben de terminar su relación…

-Como ni siquiera llevamos 24 horas de relación…

-Lo siento Gray-sama pero debo separarme de usted…

**N/A: Pongan la musiquita Camila-Aléjate de mi amor.**

-Pero por que…

-Lo siento- Juvia se separo de Gray el miro y le beso, hasta que el aire se le acabo y salio corriendo.

-Por que…- Juvia estaba en el baño sentada en un costado llorando.

-Por que padre no me dijiste antes, esto le duele mucho a Juvia ah por que- la joven lloraba en la esquina sollozando, dando unos cuantos gritos de enojo y de cobardía por no poder decirle a Gray- Creo que ya llego la hora sniff de decir adiós- lo dijo con una sonrisa destrozada y empezó a llorar más.

**Nota de la autora**.

Hola: D jaja bueh aquí esta el capitulo les deje con un suspenso y el próximo es el final del fic: ( **LA PROXIMA SEMANA NO SUBO EL CAPITULO Y LA MÚSICA QUE UNA VEZ MENCIONE SERÁ PARA EL CAPITULO FINAL ASÍ QUE TODOS ENVIEN REVIEWS O PM CON UN PARROFO DE 1 RAGLON ME DE IGUAL EL IDIOMA QUE ESTE PERO TRATARE DE PONER TODO :D** bueno muchísima gracias por su apoyó los adoro :* espero poder leerlos de nuevo gracias a los chilenos los amo :* mexicanos ah los amo, españoles, argentinos, venezolanos, colombianos, estadounidense, bolivianos, panameños ( no se como se le dice a las personas de Panamá), a los paraguayos, los peruanos, dominicanos, italianos (un día me iré a Italia *_*), a los de ecuador, a los de Algeria, a los franceses (eh amo Francia) australianos (ah), philipphines, a los brasileros (los quiero :D), a los de singapore, a los de federación Rusia, a los costarriqueños (Mmm amo su país :D), a los de Iceland, a los canadiense y por ultimo los hondureños :D jeje los amo, amo los países nombrados :D gracias por su apoyó (los países nombrado jeje se donde vives tu nyajaja te veo cuando duermes) jaja naa o si jeje bueh ya me despido ya es tardito y mis notas son más largas que la historia jaja bueno nos leemos :D.

**Rirukasabe se despide ^w^.**

**NO YA TERMINARON TODOS MIS ANIMES**

**;n; NOS VEMOS GENTE QUERIDA :* **


	13. Casamiento y final feliz 2

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Mensaje: _**Hola em…**_

Ruido o lo que sea que sea: *suspiro* *sonrisa*

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola]

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Hola)

En la mente de lo personajes:** "Pero que"**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**Advertencia: ****Lean mis aclaraciones y mis notas no sean perezosos.**

**Música de fondo:**** Sakura aitai yo (busquenlo en youtube) **

**Capitulo 9:**** Casamiento y final feliz parte 2.**

Juvia sale del baño con los ojos de un rasado claro, que había aparecido por haber llorado mucho, Juvia entra en su clase, en cual cada momento Gray intentaba hablar con ella, pero ella lo ignoraba y a veces los profesores le regañaba, pero ya en la salida Gray intento hablar con ella y no le encontraba.

-Lucy sabes donde esta Juvia…- la amiga de Juvia estaba en la entrada hablando con Natsu.

-Esta en la dirección dijo que tenía algo que decirle al director… espero que no sea nada malo…- Gray la miro algo asustado y se fue corriendo a la dirección, pero en el camino, le vio a Juvia en el patio sentada bajo un árbol, que por que era otoño caín muchas hojas, y el piso estaba vestido de millones de hojas de tonos amarillo, rojo y marrón café.

-¡Juvia!- grito Gray acercándose a Juvia.

-Gray-sama que hace aquí… entiende que Juvia y Gray-sama no podrán estar juntos…

-Pero que estas diciendo Juvia, dejaras la batalla sin haber luchado… lo que sea que sea el problema no te dejare sola no permitiré que te arrebaten de mi vida, tu eres mi razón mi fuerza de continuar en este infierno que llamamos vida…- Juvia quedo mirando a Gray, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, se armo de valor y dijo.

-Gray-sama Juvia… se casara… a finales del próximo mes… y mi padre quiere que salga de Fairy Tail, quiere que entre en otra universidad que vuelva a Phantom Lord o que entre en Lamia Scale para estar cerca de mi comprometido…- Gray se sorprendió por las palabras que le estaba diciendo.

-Espera quien es tu comprometido- decía Gray con la voz temblorosa.

-Es Lyon Bastia…- Gray quedo sorprendido.

-Lyon es mi hermano- lo dijo un poco más despacio.

-¿Que? Lyon-san es tu hermano…

-Es mi hermano adoptivo… pero no permitiré que te cases con Lyon no lo permitiré, no permitiré que me quite mi razón para vivir… Juvia no te cambies de universidad tu ya formas parte de Fairy Tail no permitiré que nadie te lleve de aquí… si vienen a buscarte en tu casa, ven en la mía, pero no permitiré que te lleven ni menos que te hagan daño…- Juvia por cada palabra que decía Gray salía una lagrima.

-Gray-sama…

-Juvia te amo y lo sabes aun sabiendo me quieres dejar en este mundo solo…

-Lo siento Gray-sama, lo que estaba haciendo Juvia era muy egoísta lo siento- decía Juvia llorando.

-Por favor Juvia no llores…- Gray se acerco a Juvia y le abrazo (saben estoy aquí recitando todo lo que escribo como una obra jaja Dx).

-Es cierto Gray-sama, Juvia luchara por nuestro amor- Juvia le sonrió a Gray, luego se separaron.

-Que te parece si te invito un raspado- Gray sonrió a Juvia quien asintió (raspado es hielo raspado con un dulce no se aquí no se vende pero lo vi en un anime jaja)-Dame dos raspados

-Aquí tiene- ambos fueron, camino a la casa de Juvia (una cosa no se confunda con el típico cuando nos raspamos la pierna no es eso pero si lo piensas así te reirás como loca/o)

-¿Gray-sama Juvia puede irse a su casa?- Gray dio vuelta y sonrió (lo que esta diciendo Juvia es en forma de pregunta no de afirmación ¬¬)

-Si claro, me encantaría que una "hime" estuviera en mi casa- Gray le sonríe de un lado (Amo esas sonrisas jaja y hime significa princesa jeje)

-Pero que cosas dices Gray-sama…

-Solamente digo la verdad *guiño*

**N/A:**** Ponga la música que escribí al comienzo "Sakura aitai yo"**

-Jaja- ambos rieron juntos, unas horas después Gray fue a una mansión, la cual era de color granate y tenia detalles de piedras blancas, con ventanas de vidrio y balcones con plantas, por la rejas también se podía apreciar grandes plantas de cocoteros, palmeras y un hermoso jardín con rosas de colores azules (*w* me duele la cabeza Dx), la puerta se abrió solo.

-Tch- Gray miro a la cámara que apuntaba hacía el, la puerta principal se abrió dentro estaban unas maids.

-Buenas amo Gray…-el mencionado miro a un chico albino que se bajaba de las escaleras y quedo parado enfrente de una estatua que derramaba agua.

-Buenas Gray tanto tiempo hermano- el mencionado miro al albino con odio (kya escuche como si alguien golpeara la puerta y son las 2:25 p.m. Dx iré a ver ;n;)

-Cállate tch…

-Sigues así de frió e irresponsable como piensas así poder casarte con aquella chica em… Juvia Loxar jaja…- Gray lo miro, fue corriendo hacia a el intentando darle un golpe- Ni lo pienses Gray- el albino paro el golpe- Si me lastima sabes bien como terminaras y además sabes que así terminaras más lejos de esa chica *crujido de madera*

-Cállate Lyon déjame explicarle a Gray lo que sucede- entró a la escena una peliazul con una bincha blanca y una campera larga que le llagaba hasta la rodilla la cual estaba cerrada (me dio calor Dx)

-Ultear…

-Tanto tiempo querido hermano, por tu irresponsabilidad y por no preocuparte por la empresa haz sido destituido del puesto que te había puesto Ul- Gray quedo mirando sorprendido- Lyon ahora esta en el puesto que te había puesto Ul…

-Como puedo….

-Debes superar lo que había hecho Lyon y terminar tus estudios…

-Pero por que el matrimonio arreglado…

-Por que aquello va a salvar a nuestra familia y a la de la Loxar…

-Es decir que…

-Si el padre de esa Loxar esta vivo y esta pidiendo mucho dinero al padre adoptivo de la joven o sea que se podría decir que su padre la vendió…- Gray quedo mirando (*w* no se como llego eso a mi mente)

-Tch creo que lo único que puedo hacer es superar lo que había hecho Lyon y también terminar mis estudios y lo mas importante estar cerca de Juvia- Ultear miro al pelinegro y rió (aw Gray *w*)

-Haz cambiado hermanito…- Gray sonrió y luego se marcho de la mansión corriendo, al día siguiente Juvia despertó por el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta, Juvia se levanto, miro su reloj eran las 05:20 a.m., se sorprendió y fue a abrir la puerta rápido ya que escucho un relámpago ( ahora por primera vez estoy escribiendo como hablo w) Juvia abrió la puerta y vio a un peliazul con una campera de cuero negra, con un baquero negro y una botas (obviamente los que son para hombres y hay ¬¬ (sip ando mucho en los shopping Dx) jaja) estaba recostado en la pared de la casa de Juvia.

-Juvia- el pelinegro se acerco a Juvia y le abrazo y la lluvia continuo pero con relámpago muy fuerte el cual izo que la joven gritara un "Kya" y abrazara mas fuerte al pelinegro (quien se asusto por el grito jaja)

-Gray-sama que hace a estas horas…

-Sabes hoy no tendremos clases por esta lluvia… jeje- la joven miro al pelinegro quien se reía por la expresión de ella (jaja este Gray sabe)

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir a Juvia?

-Jaja ya lo veras jere… jere- Juvia se asusto un poco (esa es mi risa cuando pienso algo nyajaja malo ¬w¬) Gray agarro a Juvia del brazo y se acostaron en la cama (wee jaja :3)

-Gray-sama que estas haciendo- el mencionado beso a Juvia quien se empezaba a asustar (jere…jere jaja)- Gray-sama somos muy jóvenes para esto- Gray curvo sus labios (jaja por 1ra vez le hice a Juvia con su actitud :3)

-Jaja era broma solamente había venido para comentar sobre tu casamiento arreglado… no permitiré que te cases con Lyon y menos que lo veas…- Juvia miro a Gray quien seguía encima de ella.

-Gray-sama eres muy tierno pero Juvia no puede hacer nada para ayudarte…

-Si puedes… con tu presencia con tu aroma cerca mió aquello es mi fuerza y mi razón de mi existir- (aw w)

-Gray-sama- Juvia miro a Gray quien le estaba mirando, Juvia agarro a Gray de su campera y le beso- Eres muy tierno- Gray sonrió.

-Jaja- Gray y Juvia as terminaron durmiendo juntos hasta el medio día la lluvia ya cesado, solamente había una llovizna, Juvia despertó y se sonrojo al ver a Gray tan cerca suyo.

-Gray-sama…- el mencionado abrió los ojos y curvo los labios.

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida, despertarme con tu presencia cerca mió respirar tu mismo aire, ver tu rostro, verte es un placer, es cierto las mujeres son mucho más lindas cuando despiertan- Juvia miro a Gray sonrojada (si me paso todo el día en facebook Dx jaja por eso mis fic salen tarde jaja :3)

-Gray-sama etto… creo que es muy tarde…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar a almorzar yo pago…

-Gray-sama…

-No aceptare un no- Juvia miro a Gray y luego miro lo que tenia puesto, vio que su ropa estaba algo caída Gray se dio cuenta se sonrojo y miro maliciosamente a Juvia, la cual se dio cuenta, corrió y entro en el baño- Jaja apúrate Juvia-chan…- poco después Juvia salio del baño con un vestido blanco, con una campera floja (se amo las camperas sueltas :3 jaja (quede tramada Dx) use en una party D:) negra y una media larga color negro (se viste mejor que yo D":) el pelinegro quedo boquiabierta y sonrojado.

-No me mires así me hace sentir incomoda…

-Jaja pero como no es posible poder apreciar la belleza que tengo junto mío- Juvia se sonrojo (chicos tomen nota :3) ambos fueron a un lugar para almorzar Gray dejo a Juvia en su casa y se despidió con un beso, Gray llego a su casa y en la recepción estaba una pelinegra sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

-Gray que suerte que te encuentro… tengo una manera la cual puedes superar a Lyon tienes que mejorar tu calificación en la universidad y luego tal ve si tienes suerte pueden que los empresarios de la empresa se den cuenta de que haz cambiado y te den de nuevo el puesto- Gray quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir la pelinegra- Gray puede ser que también te den una beca para estudiar en el extranjero…

-Cuantos años…

-Etto… tal vez unos 5 años…

-Que…- Gray quedo boquiabierta.

-Bueh nos vemos Gray todo… esta en tus manos…- la pelinegra sonrió y se despidió, desde aquel día Gray estaba mas distraído e ignoraba a Juvia quien empezó a preocuparse creyendo que algo izo mal razón por la cual el le ignoraba así pasaron los meses, Gray sobresaliendo en todas las materias con la mejor calificación, hasta que llego la primavera, las sakuras empezaron a florecer, habían ya pasado 9 días de haber empezado la primavera, Juvia estaba feliz a la vez.

-Lucy-san Gray-sama ha estado ignorando a Juvia, eso hace que Juvia sienta que izo algo mal…

-Juvia creo que tienes que hablar con Gray hoy es un día muy especial para ti y el tiene que estar cerca de tuyo para ser mas especia el día- Juvia miro a Lucy.

-Si Lucy-san Juvia ira a buscar a Gray habré de estar en el patio trasero ya que se pasa estudiando…- Juvia fue al otro patio y vio al pelinegro sentado en la banca bajo unas sakuras, con los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba durmiendo, Juvia se sentó alado suyo (si estaba durmiendo) ella empezó a tocar su cabello el cual tenia unos pétalos de sakuras.

-…

-Gray-sama- Juvia hablo con un volumen inaudible, pero el mencionado lo escucho y se sobresalto al verla.

-Juvia tanto tiempo- empezó a hablar nerviosamente.

-Gray-sama Juvia le izo algo malo y le molesto- le decía Juvia al borde de llorar.

-No Juvia es solo que quiero decirte algo importante…

-Yo también Gray…

-Me iré de viaje mañana a la noche, vuelo a Inglaterra…- Juvia quedo sorprendida.

-Gray-sama cuando regresara… - lo decía la borde del llanto.

-Volveré dentro de 5 años, te prometo Juvia de que te amare toda mi vida, te amare hasta en la eternidad no lo dudes te mas que cualquier otra cosa, pero me duele mucho saber que estaré lejos de tuyo no te podré ver de seguido como podré vivir así…- Juvia le interrumpió con un beso.

-Shh Gray-sama no digas nada confío en que amaras a Juvia durante todo esto 5 años aun que a Juvia también le dolerá estaré feliz de volverte a ver…- Gray acerco su frente con la de ella y empezó a hablar entre suspiro.

-Yo te estaré esperando hasta en la eternidad volverte a ver mi querida Juvia mujer de rara forma de hablar- Gray empezó a abrazar a Juvia- Te amo nunca te olvides de estas palabras… Juvia que era lo que me ibas a decir…

-Lo tuyo es más importante que la de Juvia…

-No me digas que hoy es…- la joven asintió- Jaja señorita ya tienes 17 años- Gray le sonrió de un lado- Te amo- Gray empezó a rozar su nariz con la de Juvia, el día había pasado rápido ambos se quedaron en la misma casa durmieron, almorzaron, hasta que llego de nuevo la noche Juvia estaba llorando ya que sabía que no vería a su amado durante 5 años.

-Creo que este es el adiós Juvia- ella miro al pelinegro y lo abrazo.

-Gray-sama Juvia lo extrañara mucho recuerda que te amo y te amare siempre…

-Yo también Juvia-chan- lo dijo con la voz temblorosa abrazo a Juvia y luego la beso- Adiós.

**5 años después.**

Una peliazul iba caminando en la calle con su perro.

-Guau guau- Juvia miro a un pelinegro parado en la cale con elcual tropezo.

-Buenas Juvia.

**Nota de la autora.**

**Olis este es caop final tendra una continuación por ahora adios mi madre vendra a matarme Dx tengo una pag en facebook que se llama rirukasabe :D chauuu.**

**Rirukasabe se despide**


	14. Capitulo Final

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail" NO ME PERTENECE, son de **HIRO MASHIMA **(si fuera mío estaría ya presente el NaLu, el GruVia, etc. nyajaja)

Aclaraciones:

Diálogo: Ñaca nyajaja

Mensaje: _**Hola em…**_

Ruido o lo que sea que sea: *suspiro* *sonrisa*

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola]

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Hola)

En la mente de lo personajes:** "Pero que"**

Cambio de escena: **-**ñaca- bla ñaca

**¡Advertencia!: ****Lean mis aclaraciones y mis notas no sean perezosos (esta parte que esta por empezar es lo que sucedió en la mañana de ese día).**

**Capitulo final; n;**

Unos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana; dejaban ver unos mechones de cabello que caín sobre un bello y blanco rostro de una joven aproximadamente de unos 22 años (todavía es la edad joven ¬-¬). La joven lentamente se levanta mira la ventana.

-*suspiro* Juvia cree que este día será mejor que los otros no… la vida de Juvia se fue al estanque luego de que Gray-sama se fue sniff- se estiro, bostezo y se fue al baño, salio poco después preparo té, dio de comer a su perro.

-Guau guau- la peliazul miro a la perra la cual estaba raspando la puerta de la casa (se mi perro hace eso ¬¬)

-Bonny que pasa- la perra le miro y luego miro la puerta- Esta bien Juvia te sacara a pasear- la peliazul agarró la correa y le puso a la perra, salieron a la calle la perra guiaba a la peliazul, la perra paro en un parque y luego comenzó a correr- Espera Bonny- la perra empezó a ladrar.

-Guau guau- la peliazul corrió hasta que tropezó por culpa de una piedra y callo sobre alguien, quien la sostuvo (explico la perra corría y ladraba a la vez, Juvia no tropezó por culpa de una piedrita ¬¬)

-Buenas… Juvia- la peliazul se sorprendió por escuchar su nombre.

- Gray…

-Shh deja de poner el –sama Juvia-chan- la nombrada dio vuelta y abrazo al chico, quien correspondió el abrazó.

-Gray… has vuelto…- la joven lo decía con la voz temblorosa al borde de llorar.

-Quien te dijo que no iba a volver Juvia- el joven lo decía divertido- No fue fácil vivir sin ti fue doloroso, pero cada día me esforzaba para volver a verte la más rápido posible de nuevo… y aquí estoy junto tuyo de nuevo…

-Gray-sama a Juvia se le izo imposible la vida, pero Juvia también pensaba que un día volvería a verte de nuevo…- Gray deshizo el abrazo y le agarró de la mano.

-Sabes que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho era por ti, para que no te casaras con Lyon quien supere en una semana después de mi viaje- la peliazul agarro la correa de su perra que estaba en el suelo (bueh esa parte quería aclarar en capitulo anterior paro mi madre me mato y resucite con las esferas del Dragón Dx)

-Etto… arigato Gray-sama- el mencionado sonrió

-Y… cuéntame que ah pasado en este tiempo…

-Juvia termino su carrera- decía la joven con el dedo índice en el mentón, Gray le miro y sonrió algo sonrojado (aclaración carrera aquí lo decimos con referencia a lo que estudiaste en la universidad ¬_¬)

-Que paso de tu amiga…

-Ah Lucy… ella se casara con Natsu-san el próximo fin de semana- Gray se sorprendió.

-¡¿Qué el idiota de Natsu se casara antes que yo…?!- Juvia le miro y rió.

-Pero que cosas dices Gray-sama a Juvia…- el mencionado soltó la mano de la peliazul y busco algo en el bolsillo de su campera, y luego sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Em… *sonrojo* Juvia… te quieres… casar conmigo- el pelinegro lo decía muy despacio y entrecortado, la peliazul se sorprendió y empezó a salir lagrimas de sus ojos (no me digas de nuevo)

-Gray-sama…- decía la peliazul con la voz temblorosa- Pues claro que si… Juvia acepta ser su novia…- la peliazul abrazo al pelinegro quien lo correspondió con unas pequeñas lagrimas, así pasaron los días, unos meses después tuvieron su boda, tiempo después tuvieron su primera relación (okey no quiero escribir lemon así lo dejo con "relación").

Gray estaba en su oficina. Tic, tac. La pluma se movía veloz y elegante por el papel. Tic, tac. Dejó a un lado otro conjunto de papeles grapados y firmados. Tic, tac. Miro por quinceava vez el reloj. Tic, tac. Fulminó el maldito objeto que solo hacia tic, tac y no cambiaba de número, seguía estando en el maldito numero 4. Tic… el joven arrojo el objeto que estaba más cerca suyo, un pelirosado lo miro.

-Que sucede…

-El tiempo del reloj pasa lento…

-Eso lo dijiste con los anteriores- señalo una caja en la cual había unos relojes rotos.

-Tch cállate…- el joven lo decía irritado.

-Oe… no crees que… Juvia este embarazada…- el peliazul le miro y se rió.

-No creo…

-Y… si fuera así…

-La amaría más de lo que ya la amo…

-Desde cuando te volviste así de sensible jaja…

-Vete al demonio cállate

En otro lado (en la casa Dx por fin me salio esa fea raya de arriba: 3) estaba una peliazul mirando un papel en la cual decía _"Positivo"_

-Etto… esto no puede ser posible, Juvia esta embarazada de Gray-sama…- decía la joven al borde de llorar de felicidad- Esta bien si Juvia cuenta a Gray que esta embarazada o no grr no se…

-¡Regrese!- la peliazul dio un gritito.

-Etto… Gray-sama quiero decirte algo…

-¿Qué… qué sucede?- la peliazul se acerco dulcemente a la oreja del pelinegro y le dio la noticia, el cual quedo sorprendido blanco parado como una estatua en la sala, la peliazul l llamo repetida veces.

-Gray… ¡Kya!- el pelinegro la elevó en el aire, dio varias vueltas sobre sus propio eje con la chica en sus brazos.

− Te amo- exclamó- Siempre te voy a amar, no importa que, no importa cómo. Y a ese niño sin duda también, porque más que nada será tuyo y mío.

− Te amo- y sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez.

.

Tiempo después

.

-Dale papá y mamá- una niña de pelos negros y de ojos azul profundo los llamaba agitando su mano.

-Espera Hanani…- llegaron al pequeño picnic que izo Natsu y Lucy.

-Por aquí Hanani- una rubia agitaba la mano y la niña se acerco, así pasaron comiendo hasta que…

-Todos una foto acérquense, cuenta regresiva tres… dos…

-Juvia- la nombrada dio vuelta- Te amo…- le dio un beso. Se alejo sonrojada y sorprendida y Gray solo la miró con una ligera curvatura de labios.

Ellos siempre se amaría, cada día que despiertan agradecen a dios por el poder estar juntos, ella es su corazón sin él no puede vivir y él es simplemente su alma gemela, bien dicen los que nacieron para amarse en el camino se encuentra y continua ese mismo camino tomados de la mano.

**Fin**

**Primer amor 3**

**Nota de la autora.**

** bueh llego la hora de decir adiós espero que le halla gustado el capitulo jaja bueh me duele despedirme de algo que me dio ganas de continuar escribiendo ;D bueh actualmente organice mis cosas del futuro si ya *w* soy editora y guionista de un manga que saldrá su primer capitulo este año :D jaja tendrá éxito o al menos espero eso (que dicen que le regale a mi hermana Dx) y haré la entrevista a una escritora muy famosa en mi país wiiii deséenme suerte :DDD good bye los extrañare :* (me pueden seguir leyendo en "Niñera" ;) ) Byeee :***

**Rirukasabe se despide muy happy :DDD**


End file.
